


I Had a Crush on You

by LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN



Category: Legacies - Fandom, hosie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hope Mikaelson - Freeform, Hosie, Legacies, josie saltzman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 30,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22290487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN/pseuds/LEGACIESFANFICQUEEN
Summary: Set after episode 1x12 of the legacies. Will Hope Mikaelson return Josie's feelings?
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter One- Jack Of All Spells

Hope's Pov-

_"Lizzie had made some remark about me being obsessed with you. I just blurted out 'How can someone be obsessed with someone who says mean things about their twin'" Josie says with her arms crossed over her chest._

_"But I didn't" I reply defensively._

_"I know. I just made it up" Josie says with guilt all over her face._

_"Why?"_

_"because I didn't want Lizzie to know the truth. I had a crush on you." She says. Shock is the first thing I feel, the anger disappears suddenly. "And I had slipped a note into your room that morning and... I don't know I just immediately regretted it but I couldn't get in by then. So, I did a fire spell under your door... I was only really aiming for the note" Josie says. Too many emotions run through me at once but then it narrows down to one. Forgiveness._

_"Why would it matter, that I knew?" Lizzie asks before I can say anything._

_"Because my whole life, anytime I liked anyone, you'd go for them" Josie replies. "And you always win" Josie was right, Lizzie went after Rafael and plenty of other people Josie liked or even tried to be friends with. But there was only one thing running through my mind right now._

_"You had a crush on me?"_

_"Of course I did. Who wouldn't?"_

I jolt awake. Last night was something, I mean it changes everything. Does this mean that Lizzie and I can be friends now? I mean it does make sense now, the reason way she was so mean to me is because she thought I had made fun of her biggest insecurity. I didn't, Josie had made it up. All because she didn't want Lizzie to know that she had a crush on me. This was two years ago and I do understand why a fourteen year old would go to such drastic measures to keep a secret like that. I can't hate her for it. All I can do is forgive her for it.

I hear a knock at my door, so I get out of bed and open the door. It's Lizzie. "Hi Hope" She says, she holds a plate of brownies in her hand. I look down at them and raise an eyebrow. "This is just an I'm sorry gift" She says handing the brownies to me. "I hope we can try to be friends"

"Hopefully we can" I reply, taking the brownies from her.

"And about what Josie said. You're not my type" She says before turning away with a flick of her blonde hair. I let out a laugh as I watch her walk off, I see Josie walk past her to my door.

"Brownie?" I offer one of Lizzie's brownies to her. Josie grabs one.

"Thanks" She mutters. "About what I said last night..."

"Don't worry about it, I forgive you okay?" I state. Josie nods and takes a bite out of her brownie nervously.

"I mean the other thing"

"Oh, you mean how you had a crush on me? It's kind of cute" I reply with a smirk. Josie blushes and I let out a small laugh. "And I'm okay with that too"

"I mean that was a long time ago, I don't... I mean..." Josie begins. I know what she's trying to do, she's trying to make me feel less weird about it and honestly I don't feel weird about it at all. In fact I take it as a compliment.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain yourself. I don't think it's weird or anything. I'm honestly flattered" I cut her off. She smiles at me and takes another bite out of her brownie.

"I'll see you in class then" Josie says as she turns on her heel and starts to walk away.

"Wait Josie" I say before she's out of sight. She turns around and waits for me to speak. "What was in the note that caused you to burn down my room?" I ask. She blushes and looks away.

"Well..." She looks at me and smirks. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out" she says before walking off. I laugh to myself before closing the door. I place Lizzie's brownies on my desk and walk in to the bathroom to have a shower before heading to class.

*

After classes I grab lunch and make my way out to the lake where I meet Landon.

"Hey you" I say before kissing his cheek and sitting next to him. He smiles when I hand him a sandwich. I notice the notebook in his lap that he has obviously been writing in. "What you writing?"

"just some more music you may or may not get to hear" He replies with a smile.

"If it's anything like the last song, I'm sure it's great" I say with a smile.

I honestly like Landon a lot, there's something mysterious about him and he's broken just like me which makes him even more interesting. He returns my smile and looks down at his notebook. "and this is why I like you, you're sweet" he says. He tucks a piece of hair behind my ear. "And beautiful". I smile and lean into kiss him, on the corner of my eye I see Josie walking away and I go to kiss him on the cheek instead. I watch as Josie speed walks away and I jump up suddenly.

"I'll be back"

When I finally catch up to Josie she smiles at me as if she didn't just try to run away from me. "Is something wrong?" I ask. Josie shakes her head.

"Of course not, I was trying to find you so you could help me with a spell and when I saw you with Landon I didn't want to bother you" Josie replies and I know what she is saying is somewhat true.

"Oh okay well I'm here now. What do you need help with?" I ask. She bites her lip nervously.

"I'm really good with fire spells, honestly i shouldn't be because we are not suppose to do them here but I've been so interested in them since I was young. My mum says it's because the fire spell was the first spell I learnt and it was because the devils slave made me do it" Josie says. I give her a confused look. "long story... anyway I'm no good at water spells or even putting out fires, I had never been interested in it until now"

"Well you're in luck because I'm a jack at all spells" I say with a laugh. God, I'm such a loser.


	2. Mr. Milton

Josie's Pov-

_Flashback - 2 Years earlier_

_"Josie wake up! Dad wants us to go to his office, he needs to speak to us about something" Lizzie says as she throws a pillow at me. I groan and roll over and rest my head back down on the pillow. "Josie get up" Lizzie says before jumping on me. "Come on twinster, get up" Lizzie mutters before repeatedly hitting me with a pillow._

_"Okay! Okay! I'm getting up" I say with a laugh. Lizzie stops and laughs with me. I love my sister, we always have fun when we are alone and Lizzie isn't trying to impress anyone else. Usually when that happens she pushes me to the side and treats me like her slave._

_After getting dressed we make our way to Dad's office. He's sitting there and Hope is too. She looks at us and smiles. "Finally awake are we?" she laughs. I stare at her face, her dimples when she smiles and her blue eyes, how the skin on the side crinkles when she laughs._

_"You mean, is Josie finally awake? I had to full on jump on her to wake her up" Lizzie says with a smirk. Deep down I think she enjoyed jumping on me, actually scratch that... she did enjoy jumping on me. Hope laughs a little at this comment and gazes at me for a second before returning her attention to Dad, the headmaster._

_"okay, girls I need you to do a job for me" Dad says as he looks down at a piece of paper in front of him. "I need you to go in town and look for a new vampire that's come to town. He appears as a teenage boy. His name is Milton Greasley and he is a new vampire so be careful, use whatever magic you need but remain undetected" he says.  
_

_"Hold on... you're giving us our first supernatural gathering assignment?" Lizzie says excitedly._

_"Yes, I have to go find a witch, a very strong teenage witch that could really use our guidance, she's all the way in DC so I'll be gone for a few days. Call me when you have Milton or if anything goes wrong"_

_Hope, Lizzie and I make our way into Mystic Falls to find a vampire that we have no idea what he looks like or where he is exactly. "Hope, is there anyway of speeding up the process?" I ask. Hope thinks for a moment and shakes her head._

_"No. I don't have anything to go off of other then they locator globe and that will only lead us to the town, not the exact place" She says. I nod and look at Lizzie, searching for any ideas. Lizzie shrugs._

_"Look, the mystic grill. One of Mystic Falls many famous places" I say sarcastically._

_"Hmm yeah, hasn't that place blown up a couple of times? Can't believe it's still standing" Hope jokes. I laugh even though it wasn't that funny. Lizzie looks at me weird and then walks towards the grill._

_"Well... lets get something to eat then" Lizzie says. Hope and I follow her. As we walk in Lizzie bumps into a guy who accidentally spills the drink on himself. "Sorry" Lizzie says as she grabs for some napkins.  
_

_"It's okay" He replies, his green eyes stare down at her and he smiles showing basically all his teeth. "It's more of a blessing, from a pretty girl like you" He flirts with her. Hope nudges me as if to say they we need to leave them to talk and we walk inside._

_When Hope and I walk inside we sit in a booth and begin to look at the menu. "Why The Grill?" I ask. Hope looks up at me and shrugs._

_"I guess it's the center of town, everyone comes here. It's a good place for a snack... especially for a new born vampire." Hope states. "Also, that person over there at the bar is Damon Salvatore" Hope says casually. "He may just be able to help us find Mr. Milton" Hope mutters before looking back at the menu._

_"And why aren't we going over to him?" I ask curiously._

_"Because, He will come to us" Hope says with a smirk._

_"Okay, If you say so" I state. We end up ordering milkshakes as we wait for Damon to finish up at the bar. He seems to be chatting to the bar tender. "What's he talking about?" I ask. Hope moves a piece of hair behind her ear to listen. She laughs._

_"Elena, he's talking about how he hates that she's always working at the hospital. He's saying that she's been there a lot lately" Hope states. "Perhaps because of people with bite wounds or stolen blood bags?" She wonders out loud. I take a sip of my milkshake._

_"And this is why he's the one we go to?" I ask. Hope nods._

_"Anyway, I saw what Lizzie did the other day..." Hope says. I raise my eyebrow. "You were totally crushing on that guy and she just swooped and stole him"_

_"Oh that.." I say but she cuts me off._

_"And he let her.. what an ass" She says. She puts her hand on mine before saying. "I wouldn't have..." She says, I feel butterflies in my stomach and I go red. I have had a crush on Hope Mikaelson for a couple of months now but I've been too afraid to do anything about it. Damon draws her attention away from me as he stands in front of us._

_"Hope Mikaelson... Why aren't you at school?" He asks. "and you Josie?"_

_"Looking for a Vampire... thought you might be able to help" Hope says. "Happy you've finished complaining about your wife problems to the poor bartender"_

_"God, I miss vamp hearing"_

_"I'm not full vamp, I don't drink blood... I mean I can but I don't need it to survive... got to much human in me for that" Hope says. Damon rolls his eyes._

_"It's like Klaus to make a child with ever ability under the sun, with 100% benefits" Damon mutters. "and with your vampire problem... I've been hunting the kid down for days. He stays hidden pretty well but he's been robbing the hospital for blood bags at night so he could be easy to catch if someone can catch him at the hospital tonight"_

_*_

That day that we found MG was the day that things changed. Hope had acted in a way that made me believe that she returned my feelings and once I had placed a note under Hope's door the next morning and returned back to mine and Lizzie's room Lizzie accused me of being obsessed with Hope. So I told her a lie that Hope had said mean things about Lizzie and when I went back to Hope's room I had no choice but to try and burn the note. When the room went up in flames I freaked out, I made everyone believe that Hope or Lizzie did it because it fit it well with the lie I had told. I decided to shove my feelings for hope deep in the back of my mind because thinking about her in that way at all made me feel guilty, it still does.


	3. Give Me a Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for such a short chapter but I hope you enjoy

Hope's Pov -

Josie is really easy to teach mostly because she's a quick learner. We chose to skip classes for the rest of the day and go to the abandoned house in the woods so that I can teach her without interruptions. I point to a piece of wood laying on the ground. "Light it up" I mutter. Josie smiles and grabs my hand to take some of my power. It's a relief when she does this because sometimes my first born power feels like it's too much. Without blinking Josie lights the piece of wood on fire. "You really like your fire spells, don't you?" I ask. 

"Yeah, well I'm a lot better at them then I use to be" Josie says. I look down at our hands that are still intertwined, she notices me looking and pulls her hand away quickly. "So... where should we start?" She asks. 

"Well, first lesson is to really believe you can do it... the thing about you is that you keep everything bottled up so it's easy for you to do fire spells, It's like your inner anger pouring out. Fire spells are fueled from the anger within" I explain. Josie nods. "Water spells are different, there calm and not really fueled by anything it's about gentleness" I explain. I begin to mutter a spell and a ball of water forms in my hands. 

"Hmm the reverse spell to the one I used on the Mummy" Josie mutters. I nod and let the ball of water disappear. "I think I can manage that" 

"Okay, give it a go. Treat it gently as if you holding a child" I say with a small laugh. "remember... you love the water" Josie giggles and the small amount of water that appeared in her hands ends up falling onto her instead of disappearing. Josie is basically soaked. We both begin to laugh hysterically. 

"The water must love me, it's all over me" Josie says through her laughter. "come give me a hug" Josie says and she begins to walk towards me. 

"No No No, stay away" I say and run away from her, she laughs and chases after me. "No, I like this jacket!" I yell out while laughing. Josie catches me which is not surprising and pulls me into a hug. My arms remain at my side as I continue to laugh. I mutter a spell under my breath and a ball of water falls onto Josie's head. She let's go of me as she performs the same spell and shoots the water at me. It hits me square in the chest and soaks my clothes. I stop laughing and look down at my wet clothes and back up at her with a grin. "good job... it looks like joy fuels this spell for you, you want to put out that fire?" I ask. She nods and does the spell and shoots the water at the fire and it goes out instantly.

"I think I like this spell more then the fire ones" Josie says with a grin. 

"Good" I say as I light a fire on a small pile of wood in front of me and pull up a chair in front so that I can dry off. Josie pulls up a chair and sits next to me. "So are you going to tell me the real reason why you walked off?"

"I told you I was looking for you to help me with this spell and I saw you with Landon and I didn't want to interrupt your time with him" She replies, looking nervous. 

"I know you told me that but that doesn't explain why you looked upset" I say. I know this is a dangerous subject to step on but something inside of me wants to hear her say it. Say that one thing. And I seem to get my wish. 

"Okay... I was jealous" She says. She looks away from me. "I might still have a thing for you, I don't think that it's ever really gone away" She admits. "But I don't want to ruin anything like our friendship... which I feel like I might of just done that" She looks down at the ground and kicks some dirt in front of her. I reach over and grab her hand. Her eyes dart up at me. 

"The thing is Josie. You are the only person who seems to cheer me up when all I want to do is hide alone in my room. Sometimes you are the only person I want to talk to and that scares me. You confuse me because you make me feel wanted" I admit to her. "And I'm not sure If my feelings for you are like that but I'm getting there"


	4. Welcome to My World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for these chapters being quite short. This story is taken from my wattpad account, it was the first one I wrote. I hope you enjoy though :)

Josie's Pov- 

I head back to my room where Lizzie is pacing back and forth. She turns around suddenly when I walk in the door and raises her eyebrow. "Where have you been? And why are you wet?" She asks curiously. 

"I've just been with Hope, she's teaching me water spells" I reply. Of course Lizzie being... well Lizzie she decides to over complicate things. 

"So you just happen to ditch class with Hope Mikaelson the day after you tell her that you have a crush on her?" She asks. I raise and eyebrow at her and nod. "Well that's a bit suspicious isn't it?" she asks. 

"What are you trying to say Elizabeth?" I ask using her full name, trying to make her realize that have no time for her accusations. Her facial expression changes when I call her that because she hates that name more than anything. 

"Well Josette, I'm just a bit angry with you... No.. actually, I'm really angry with you. You told me a lie about Hope and destroyed any friendship that I could have had with her over the years all for your self gain!" She basically yells at me. I just stand there with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Welcome to my world" I reply. "I do one selfish thing, years ago! and now I am the worst person in the world Lizzie well every single day of my life you have made it all about you! You have put yourself in the spotlight, you have made sure that any person I liked, liked you more so yes Lizzie I know how you feel times one thousand!" I yell at her before grabbing a fresh pair of clothes and leaving the room. To my surprise Lizzie doesn't follow me. Probably because we've probably never really had a fight like this before. 

_Flashback_

_"Thanks for the help today Damon, MG is at the school now and he has been locked up until he can find some control" Hope says. "I guess you would know all about that... You basically taught Doctor Saltzman everything he knows"_

_"No, He taught himself a lot of it when he became obsessed with hunting me down" Damon says with a chuckle. He looks over at me and points to the fresh wound on my neck caused by MG. "You alright Kiddo... Oh no I really sound like a Dad"_

_"Yeah, I'm alright. How are your kids?" I ask curiously._

_"Well they're okay, neither of them are supernatural so they aren't at the Salvatore boarding school. Stephanie is just like me and Zac is like Elena of course. By the way Little Mikealson, your blood can heal that wound" Damon says before walking towards his car. Hope and I walk into the school to her room. I sit down on her beg and watch as she gets a knife and cuts her hand open. I flinch at the sight of blood._

_"Quickly drink before it heals" She says. I grab onto her hand and hesitantly I drink her blood and at the same time I accidentally Siphoning magic. I realize what I accidentally did and jump back._

_"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to... I.. I'm sorry" I say, although I am healed up her blood will stay in my system for 24 hrs which creates a unlimited magical source for 24 hrs. It also means that I'm at risk of turning into a vampire. But that's not what the problem is, I had basically unintentionally siphoned some of her power when my lips touched her hand. Hope kneels down in front of me and smiles._

_"Don't be sorry... first born witches in my bloodline are basically cursed... you taking some of my power helps me. I feel better you know... Like i'm in control" she explains to me. "Here..." She says as she takes her hand and places it on her heart. I feel myself blush as I feel her hand on top of mine. "Take as much as you want" she mutters. I siphon a small amount of magic from her and take my hand away. Hope appears to be fine._

_"Whenever I accidentally siphon my mum, it hurts her. Why doesn't it effect you?" I ask._

_"I guess because i'm a tribrid" She says with a smile. "You better go see your dad before he starts to worry. Also, Lizzie got back hours earlier... apparently hanging out with that guy all day made her forget about the mission" She laughs._

_*_

_The next morning I notice that Lizzie isn't in the room so I get up and write a note confessing my feelings for Hope and then slip it under her door once she leaves the room. I make my way back to my room and Lizzie is there. "Where have you been?" she asks. Always in my business._

_"I just went to Hope's room but she wasn't there" I say._

_"Is that where you went off to last night after you got back?" she asks with her eyebrow raised. "Are you obsessed with her or something? Always running off with Hope... never enough room left for your sister"_

_"I'm not obsessed with Hope" I say defensively. Lizzie can't know that I like Hope... No not Hope, she can't have Hope. This is one thing that I just won't allow her to swoop in and take._

_"I don't believe you"_

_"Yeah well..." I begin to say. I have to come up with something. "Why would I be obsessed with someone who talks behind your back and calls you a freak for having episodes... She says so much mean things about you Lizzie... How can I be obsessed with her?" I say defensively. Lizzie's eyes widen. I can't believe I just threw Hope under a bus like that for my own selfish gain._

_"What? That... That bitch. I will never talk to her again" Lizzie says. And suddenly I regret putting the note under Hope's door. I leave the room and get to Hope's room as soon as possible, she's still not here luckily. I look under the door and that note is still there. I reach for the door handle and try to open the door. I try an unlocking spell but Hope seems to have spelled the door shut pretty well and there is no topping her magic. So I get on my stomach in front of the door and cast a fire spell aiming for the note. But because the gap between the door and the floor is too small the fire hits the floor in front of the note and begins to spread. I start to freak out and I run away allowing the room to light up. What have I done?_


	5. White Wolf

Hope's Pov- 

The next day I end up running into Landon after unintentionally avoiding him all morning. He puts a hand on my shoulder and looks in my eyes "Are you alright?" He asks. I nod uncertainly, I'm not sure if I'm alright. What I said to Josie yesterday has changed everything once again and I'm not sure what to do about it. I admitted something to her that has been hidden in the back of my mind for so long. My thoughts get interrupted by Landon. "Are you sure? You've been avoiding me all day" He states. I only just realize that he's holding my hand. 

"What? No I haven't... I have just been busy" I say defending myself. The truth is that I have been avoiding him without actually meaning to. 

"Well this morning when I walked to the cafeteria area, you looked up at me and once I had grabbed food you were gone" He states. I hadn't even realized that he was in the cafeteria area this morning, I remember Josie was there near the food and Penelope had come to speak to me about an assignment so I left with her to go help her with it. 

"Um" I say, not really knowing what I should say. 

"What's wrong?" He asks, putting his hands on my shoulders and rubbing them. I look up at him and smile. 

"Nothing, everything is perfect" I lie. I lean up and I kiss him. "Gotta go" I say before heading off to class. I really need to clear my mind, so instead of going to class I head out of the school and deep into the woods. I begin to strip down and after I transform into wolf. I start to run, leaving my clothes behind and under a bush. The wind through my fur makes me feel free and helps me forget everything that is on my mind, except for one thing... Josie. Two years ago when Josie had a crush on me, I didn't feel this way about her. It seemed then that we were only starting to become friends, perhaps it is a good thing that I didn't know until now. 

Josie's Pov- 

Lizzie is in my next class and i'm trying my best to avoid her, so I make my way outside and into the woods. I want to go to the abandoned house where Hope and I practiced magic yesterday because no one really goes there unless they want to throw a party. I'm walking through the woods and I'm already pretty far away from the school already. I end up coming across a bush with clothes folded underneath it, I know they're Hope's because of the high heel boots. She must have come out here to turn which means I'm in danger. Although I don't walk back to the school, I walk further out into the woods wanting to get a look at Hope in her wolf form. I hear a growl behind me and suddenly I'm on the ground with a white wolf basically on top of me. The wolf growls at me and then suddenly comes into realization. "Hope" I say softly. She gives me a lick on the nose before getting off me.

She then runs off behind a tree. She comes back fully clothed about five minutes later. "I could have killed you Josie" She says. 

"Why are you transforming in the middle of the day then?"I ask. "And nice touch with the nose lick" I say with a laugh as I rub my nose.

"Well I didn't want you to be scared" She replies. "Why were you out here anyway?" Hope asks as she ties back her hair. 

"I had a fight with Lizzie last night and I've been trying to avoid her all day. I was suppose to have a class with her but decided that I didn't want to go" I explain. "I just wanted to go to the abandoned house we were at yesterday to be alone" 

"Oh" She says. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks, truly concerned. 

"We just had an argument about my selfish actions on the night of the fire, I already know what I did was wrong and I have been beating myself up since I did it. It's ten times worse that Lizzie hates me for it too. I ended up yelling at her about her being selfish every day of her life. I feel like I should apologize" I explain. "Why aren't you angry at me Hope?"

"Because Josie we all have selfish moments and deep down I'm happy that you didn't want to share me" Hope says with a smirk. "But for real, we all make mistakes... I almost killed Landon and you lit my room on fire and maybe if i knew it was you at the time I would have been angry but now It's just an old wound that in my case has healed completely" She explains. And somehow I feel better. "And you should apologize... Only if you are sorry for what you said"

"I'm not sorry that I said it, she needed to know but I'm sorry about the way I said it and the way it would have made her feel"

*

"you've been avoiding me" Lizzie says as I walk into our room. I nod.

"Yes, I have been avoiding you and that's because I needed to think without you clouding my judgement" I explain. "I want to apologize, for saying that Hope said all of those things about you.. It was wrong and I have always known that. But I'm not sorry about what I said yesterday Lizzie, you needed to know that"

"Okay" Lizzie says. Then she rolls her eyes and sighs. "Okay, I'm sorry for what I said to you yesterday... you had a selfish moment and we all have those. Me more than others okay I know." She says. She then sits down on my bed next to me. "I think you need to tell me what you really think a lot more because I don't want to be a bad sister"

"You're not a bad sister Lizzie"

"I think the parasite that was in your brain weeks ago made you say differently and It's okay. And Hope's all yours Josie, I'm not going to try and get in between you two even if it's just friendship"


	6. It's So Cheesy

Hope's Pov-

_Flashback_

_My room is destroyed! Lizzie keeps blaming me but the first I knew of it was when she come up to me and started pointing fingers. I search for the painting that me and my dad did together and I find that it's completely destroyed. My eyes widen, this was all I had left of him... I throw the burnt out painting the on the floor and scream letting out a shock wave around the whole school. Josie comes running in, she sees me on my knees. "What happened?" she asks._

_"My room caught on fire and the painting I did with my dad is gone" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. I put my head in my hands and just cry. It has only been months since I lost my dad and now I've lost the painting too. I feel Josie's arms wrap around me._

_"I'm so sorry" She says._

It's crazy how you look back on things and you see them a different way then how you use to see them. I didn't know then that Josie was apologizing for actually setting the fire but now I know, I remember the look on her face, the guilt. How could I have been so blind? This is probably the reason why I forgave Josie so easy or maybe because I have feelings for her too. I'm so confused. I find myself at her door, knocking. When she opens the door she looks surprised. "Hope, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"I need to talk to you" I say. Josie nods and opens the door more to let me in. 

"Lizzie's not here" She says. "take a seat if you want"

"Thanks" I say. "Josie, I have to know what was in the note." I say. For some reason, this is the only thing that is on my mind. Josie looks away from me and shakes her head. 

"I can't" she mutters. 

"Please" I say with pleading eyes. She just looks at me, not saying anything. I sigh. "I shouldn't have come." I go to reach for the handle.

"Hey Hope" She says and I think she is trying to have a conversation with me and then I realize what she's doing. "I'm scared that i'm going to lose you after you read this. I'm scared that you're going to think i'm weird and start ignoring me. But honestly..." She says, I turn around and look at her. She's looking down at the ground nervously. "There's something about you, something about your eyes" She looks up at me. "something about your smile and how it meets them. I honestly think you're amazing and I have had a crush on you since the day you got here. Honestly... you don't have to feel the same way Hope but I just thought you should know. You make me feel like I am heard, like i'm not invisible and that makes you special to me. If Lizzie knew... she'd want you just to herself and I can't have that, you're too special. Jo" she says with a small laugh. "It's so cheesy" she says. "that's why I didn't want to tell you what I wrote" she says. I just look at her, I can't believe I'm going to do what I'm about to do. I walk forward and pull her up into me and kiss her. 

*

I can't believe I just did that. I can't believe I just kissed Josie Saltzman and just walked out afterwards. I don't know why I walked out... I think I was just so shocked about what I did. And to make matters worse, Landon stops me in the middle of the hall. "Landon" I say with wide eyes. "Fancy meeting you here" I mutter. 

"We're literally in the hall way where most people run into each other... Hope is something wrong?" He asks. I look around and notice that no ones around and pull him to the side. 

"I think we need to take a break" I say. He seems confused and upset. "It's not you, it's me" I say before trying to leave. He takes my hand and pulls me back.

"Don't give me that line Hope, I think I deserve better than that" He says, he's clearly upset. I sigh and pull him into an empty classroom and close the door. "What happened?" He asks.

"I kissed Josie" I say as i scratch the back of my head. It sounds weird saying it out loud. "It just happened and I'm confused on why it happened or why I felt the need to and I wasn't thinking. That's why, that's what happened" I confess. He takes a step back from me. 

"You kissed Josie?" He says slowly.

"Yes"

"Oh" He says. He nods his head slightly. "I uh see why you'd... uh... when?"

"just before, sorry Landon. I have to go"


	7. Vampire Best Friend

Josie's Pov-

It's been a few days since Hope kissed me and she has been no where to be seen. When I asked Landon if he knew where she was he said "I don't know where she is... she broke up with me a few days ago and told me she had to go"

"What do you mean she broke up with you?" I ask. He sighs and leans against the wall. "Landon..." I say. He just shakes his head.

"She told me that she kissed you, she seemed very upset. Seemed like she had a lot going through her mind. Honestly, I'm finding it hard to be angry about it. How did this happen though? I had no idea that..."

"That she had feelings for me? Me either" I reply. But the thing is, Hope knew I had feelings for her. I had told her days before that I still felt that way towards her. Her reply made it seem like she saw me as a good friend. "But... She knew I had feelings for her and I kind of regret telling her now that I see you looking so hurt over it"

"Don't regret it" Landon says. He lets out a deep breath and puts his hands in his pockets. "If you want to find her... I think she may have gone to New Orleans to visit her aunt."

"Thanks Landon" I say. "I think I might try a locator spell" I state before leaving to my dads office. He's not in there luckily, I walk in as quietly as possible and walk over to the mini fridge that had been spelled shut by me. I chuckle to myself before siphoning the magic from it. When I open the fridge I take one of the vials of Hopes blood. 

Although Hope's magic fought my Locator spell but as I was able to siphon the magic from her blood before hand I was still able to pinpoint where she was, New Orleans. I make the decision to leave the school without my dad knowing mostly because I know that he's never approve of it. I find MG in his room playing video games. "Hey, what's up Josie?" He asks with a smile. 

"Want to go on a trip with me?" I ask. MG is clearly confused as it's the start of the school week. Hope has been gone the whole weekend and looks like she won't be back anytime soon. I have to go to New Orleans to talk to her. 

"What do you mean?" He asks. 

"I mean that I want my very brave vampire best friend to come with me to the airport and compel someone to let us on a plane to New Orleans" I say candidly. He seems excited by the idea of breaking the rules but he was still hesitant. 

"Are you serious? Why?" 

"Hope" 

After convincing MG he decided that he would go with me, just because he would never let me go on my own. Someone should win best friend of the year reward. 

*

Hope's Pov-

A couple of days ago I let Dr. Saltzman know that I was heading home to New Orleans. If I can still call New Orleans my home? Mostly everything I had that was family is gone now but what remains is my Aunt Freya, Keelin and Marcel Gerrad, who is technically my adopted brother but I like to consider him as my uncle, Also there is my Aunty Rebekah who took care of me when I was a baby and kept me hidden from the world. But... More specifically I wanted to see Aunty Freya, the woman I know that will help me the most and who I feel more connected to. 

"Hope, I was expected you here until Christmas" She said when I appeared at the house days ago. I just smiled at her. 

"I missed everyone. I thought that I'd come home for a while"

I never thought that I'd be followed here.


	8. I'm Not Afraid

Josie's Pov-

"Do you have any idea where Hope's house is Josie?" Mg asks as he tucks his hands in his pocket. Josie looks around and shrugs. "Seriously Josie... You have no idea? You dragged me on a plane and now where here and you don't even know where we are going" 

"Look, I can figure it out... It's not hard to track a Mikaelson down in New Orleans, everyone knows that" I say. "And I've been here before, when I was three with my mum... she took us to a bar" I mutter. The problem is that I don't remember where the bar is because Lizzie and I were three at the time. I only remember going to the bar because it was the first time we had been anywhere outside of our home town and it was a big city. 

"you expect to find someone off a memory from thirteen years ago, you must be crazy" Mg chuckles. "You're lucky that I am a good friend and would have never let you go alone"

"I'm also not just here for Hope" I confess. Mg's face fills with confusion. "The day I met you, you were a mess. You're mother had kicked you out of home and you were basically eating your way through Mystic Falls blood bank. Anyway, being a vampire has never been something you were born for so I wanted you to come in particular to meet the king of this city who also happens to be immortal"

"is he a vampire?" Mg asks. 

"Something like that" I say with a smirk. "I mean he was one at some point and then he evolved... to hard to explain" I mutter. I look up at the building in front of us and smile. It's the Mikaelson crest, I'd never forget the look of it especially because it's on a lot of things in Hope's room. 

"What?"

"I think this is Hope's family home" I say, I walk towards Hope's home and Mg pulls me back. 

"Isn't this place crawling with vampires?" He asks. "I've uh heard stories" 

"Yeah, Marcel's vampires would be protecting the place. But do you really think they will try to kill two teenagers with Salvatore school clothes on?" I ask. He shrugs and lets go of me. The doors to the place are wide open, like anyone can walk in. A blonde vampire appears in front of us, this must be Rebekah Mikaelson. 

"Who are you?" She asks, her tone isn't very nice. 

"I'm Josie Saltzman and this is Milton Greasley" I say. 

"What are you two idiots doing here?" I hear Hope say. I look up and there she is on the upper level balcony. "And how did you find me? I've been cloaking myself for days"

"It's easy to fight through a cloaking spell if it's your magic that I siphoned" I reply, feeling really good about myself. Rebekah raises her eye and steps back.

"So this is the girl that you kissed?" Rebekah asks with a smirk. "I'm actually happy that I didn't rip your head off the moment you walked in because Hope wouldn't stop talking about you" She says. I look over at Hope who is red but has also decided to act like she just ignored what Rebekah said.

"How did you siphon my magic when I've been gone for days?" Hope asks. 

"Your blood in my dads office, I stole it and Siphoned the magic from it before doing the locator spell. It's really handy because it doesn't need the magic in your blood to find you... just your DNA" I explain. Hope nods. 

"Do you want to come up here and talk?" Hope asks me without actually expecting an answer. Her attention shifts to Rebekah and MG. "Can you introduce MG to Marcel Aunt Beck? MG might need his guidance" she says before turning to walk into another room. I quickly run up the stairs after Hope. "Why did you come after me?" She asks once we enter her bedroom. She closes the door as she asks me this. 

"I was worried that you weren't going to come back" I admit. I sit on her bed and she sits next to me, waiting for me to continue my explanation "And I didn't want to be the reason that you didn't so I came here to say that we can forget about what happened if you want. You don't even need to be my friend..."

Hope scoots closer to me. "That's the problem" She says. "I don't want to be your friend, everything in my mind is screaming that at me"

Hope's Pov- 

Disappointment fills Josie's face when I say this, she doesn't get what I'm trying to say at all. I look at her lips for a split second and then look back up to her eyes. "I've played off what I feel for you as confused, I questioned myself... why did I kiss you?" I mutter and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. I notice her cheeks turn a shade for pink and I can't help but smile. 

"Why did you?" she asks. 

"Because... there's something about you, something about your eyes, something about your smile and how it meets them" I say with a small chuckle, copying the very sweet letter she wrote for me years ago. "No but seriously, that letter was everything... it made me feel everything and somehow I knew it would and that's why I pushed you to tell me. Perhaps I wanted to prove my gut feeling wrong but it was right because when I kissed you I knew right after that I'd never ever want to stay away from you. But also here I am trying to" I explain. 

"Why are you trying to?" She asks. 

"I basically cheated on my boyfriend when I kissed you, You have no idea how much guilt I feel. How can you... one person, make me forget everything... but of course it's not your fault it's my own" I mutter. "I should have been able to admit to myself of my feelings for you and I should have broken up with him" I say. I realize that I am more talking to myself now then her. I look at her lips. "That was the best kiss I've ever had Josie, So I'm not going to sit here feeling guilty anymore" I then kiss her, this time for longer then before. This time, I'm not afraid.


	9. Let's Get Started

Josie's Pov- 

The door opens to Hope's room and we break apart. Hope let's out a frustrated sigh and turns towards the person who interrupted us. "Aunty Freya, Hi... By the way Josie's here" Hope says, her eyes widen a little. Something that she does when she's not sure how to show an emotion. It's kind of cute. Freya crosses her arms over her chest and raises an eyebrow. 

"I know and Rebekah is the one who told me" She says. "Also... do you have any idea why Alaric Saltzman just rang me worried out of his mind wondering where Josie and some Mg kid is?" Freya asks, trying to sound like an angry/worried aunt which seems to be something she fails at. 

"yeah about that" I say turning to Hope. Hope tilts her head to the side in disbelief.

"You didn't tell anyone you were coming here?" she asks. 

"Well... I would never have been allowed to come if I had just gone to my dad and asked him, would i?" I say defensively. "And I didn't come alone. Mg came to make sure I got here safely... so technically I did tell someone, he just came with me" I mutter. Hope rolls her eyes and laughs. Freya shakes her head and takes her phone out. 

"Why don't I call him back and you have a conversation with him Josie?" Freya asks. My eyes widen and I shake my head. 

"Nope... that could be catastrophic" I say. I notice Freya dial the number and hand the phone to me. "Seriously?" I mutter. I put the phone to my ear. "Hi Dad..." I say through my teeth. "great weather today don't you think?"

"Oh I wouldn't know because I'M NOT IN NEW ORLEANS... what were you thinking Josie?" He asks. "I have been worried sick about you... I would have thought that you would have at least told your sister where you're going... I'm coming to get you right now"

"No need... I'll be back home when I decide that that's what I want to do" I say. This is the first time I'm able to fight against my fathers authority. "I have things that I need to sort out here that I can't at school so just give me time, I'm safe" 

"You will not be safe there, Not around any original vampire"

"Good thing I don't care right now" I say before hanging up. I can't believe I just spoke to him like that but it was necessary... I can't have him following me here. 

"Josie..." Hope says. I give Freya the phone and turn to Hope. "It's okay, I will go back to school" She states. 

"I know you will but I need to sort some things out while I'm here" I say as I turn to Freya. "Offensive magic for one, with the monsters roaming around the gates of our school, threatening to come in day in and day out I need to know how to fight them and I couldn't think of anyone better then two mikaelson witches to help me... It's why I bought Mg here because he needs to learn how to be a proper vampire and have a proper teacher. Yes, the Salvatore school has taught us a lot but my father refuses to teach anything offensive" I state. There's a period of time where Hope and Freya just look at each other. Hope nods at Freya after a while. 

"Let's get started"

*

Hope and I go back to her room after learning a few helpful spells. "so you didn't just come for me then?" She asks. 

"Originally I only came for you but then I went to speak to Mg about coming here and I realised that I could get so much more out of this trip then you" I explain. I remember Mg being labelled a ripper and I remember fighting all those monsters and not knowing the right spells to get rid of them. I had to rely on Hope and I hated that. 

"You hoped to get me?" she asks with a laugh. 

"I didn't mean it in that way" I mutter, half lying. Hope steps closer to me and raises her eyebrow. She's so close that I can feel her breath on my face. I gulp "Okay... maybe I did mean it in that way" I say. Hope's slightly shorter then me so I lean down and kiss her, she pulls me into her and kisses back. After a while we pull away for air. "Okay I admit it, I absolutely meant it in that way" I say. 

"I know" she says before leaning back in to kiss me. The door opens and its Mg, this time I let out a frustrated sigh. 

"Oh... was I interrupting something?"

"Yes" Hope and I both said at the same time. 

"Sorry..." Mg says. "I'll just uh.. I'll just leave" He says awkwardly.

"No, don't... we were just stopping..." I say. Hope raises her eyebrow because her and I both know that, That was not the end of something. 

"Oh okay uh, Dr. Saltzman is kind of on his way. He just called me, he sounded angry"


	10. Loop Holes

Hope's Pov- 

I wake in the middle of the night, I'm on the couch in my room and Josie is on my bed. I think back to the day before. Josie, the girl that is so kind and so caring was able to be so cruel to her dad just because she wanted to stay here. Just because she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to fight on her own. She feels like this because of me. I get up from the couch and take a duffel bag and start throwing clothes in it and everything I could need. Once I'm finished I walk towards the door, ready to leave. Josie is standing in front of the door. "Leaving are you?" She asks with her arms crossed over her chest. 

"Josie... move out of the way" I say as emotionlessly as I can. Josie frowns but stands her ground. 

"You lied to me" She says, tears fill her eyes. "You looked me in the eye and told me that you would come back to school but here you are about to leave"

"Yes i'm leaving Josie! Because I can't do this... I can't be with you. I see how scared you are to fight these monsters and I'll tell you now. I am Klaus Mikaelson's daughter and that's going to get you killed" I say. I try to push past her but she pushes me back into the room. 

"I'll be fine" She says. 

"My father was as immortal as anyone could be and he died, he won't come back. My mum, a hybrid is dead. Usually they could die and come back... but now they are dead forever... I will never see them again. These were two immortal beings that were ridiculously hard to kill " I explain to her. "But you..." I step closer to her and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear. "You're... you could die... just like that" I click my fingers. "And I..." tears come to my eyes. "I don't think I'll ever be able to deal with that, I don't think I could live in a world without you in it. Because Josie, if you die... you're not coming back ten minutes later... if you die, you'll be gone" I say with tears rolling down my cheeks. 

"I'm here Hope, right now... you need to live in the moment" She says as she wipes my tears away. I put both my hands on her face and kiss her, the taste of salt touches our lips as the tears continue to fall. I pull away and tuck her hair behind her ear. 

"I love you... I think I always have. I just couldn't admit it to myself" I say to her.

"Then why are you leaving?" she asks, tears forming in her own eyes. 

"because I can't bare to see anything happen to you" 

"Okay, just kiss me one more time... please" She says, tears falling down her face. I kiss her softly and pull away. It's not enough for her, she pulls me back in and kisses me again. I pull her body into mine, not able to resist. After a while I force myself to pull away, as much as I would have liked this to go further... I can't. 

"goodbye Josie" I say before walking out the door. 

"Hope..." She says. I turn and look at her, waiting for her to speak. "I Love you too"

*

Josie's Pov- 

It's been weeks since I said goodbye to Hope in New Orleans. Mg comes back today, as dad allowed him to stay in New Orleans because Marcel insisted that it would be good for him. In the time Marcel was able to teach Mg control and all the cool perks of being a vampire. Lizzie is still mad at me for leaving without telling her, we are slowly getting back to normal but every now and then she reminds me of what I did. I try to keep to myself as much as I can but it's hard when I have to share a room with Lizzie. Dad still brings it up too, how I became rebellious and he won't let me out of the school grounds at all. 

I am sitting in front of the fire place in the entrance area when Mg walks in. I look at him for a moment before running up and hugging him. "I've missed you so much" I say. Mg chuckles and hugs me back. 

"I've missed you too, I think I have this vampire ripper thing under control though" He says with a smile.

"that's good" I say with a smile. "Have you heard from Hope?" I ask.

"No, not really. I mean she has contacted her family but she seems to be all over the place these days" He explains. "I couldn't tell you where she is"

"I don't want to know where she is... I just want to know how she is. It's lonely out in that world all alone"

*

Hope's Pov- 

I had been gone for about a week when I decided that I wanted to go back and I almost did before I ran into Caroline Forbes. She explained to me what would happen to the twins when they turn twenty-two and I wanted to help.

_"So you're telling me that Gemini twins have to merge, meaning that either Josie or Lizzie have to die?" I ask. Caroline lets out a sigh and nods. "But there has to be a way to stop it, they can't do that... Josie could die" I say. I know it seems like I don't care about Lizzie but I do, I don't want either of them to die. "do they know about this? about the merge?"_

_"No and I don't plan to tell them unless it is absolutely necessary. I hope that I can find a loop hole to this" She says. She has bags under her eyes, like she is under a lot of stress._

_"There is a loop hole in everything, the question is... can you find it fast enough?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a boring chapter but I'm trying to change the direction of the story...


	11. Partners In Crime

Lizzie's Pov- 

I'm reading my mothers research on Miss Mystic Falls when I hear a small knock at my bedroom door. I open the door to find Mg standing their with the same sweet smile that he always gives me. "You're back" I say. Mg chuckles and nods. He somehow looks older than he did when he was here last, except this is impossible. Maybe it's the way he's standing or what he's wearing or... I'm not sure. 

"I'm back" He states. "Did you miss me?" He asks. I roll my eyes and push the door open more for him to come in. In walks in and closes the door behind him. I did miss him, but I'd never tell him that. "Why aren't you speaking to Josie?" 

"That's none of your business" I say as I fold my arms over my chest. 

"Hmm.... you see it is my business when I notice that I my best friend is visibly upset about it and not only that... No one has seen Hope for weeks" He states. 

"That's not true" I mutter. I have been keeping a tiny secret from everyone.

"What do you mean?" Mg asks. His face is no longer friendly. 

"ah... She's with my mum recruiting for the school, Hope didn't want her to call Josie so she called me and told me thinking I would tell Josie that Hope's okay but I think I'll torture her a bit more" I say with a smirk. I don't really want to do this to Josie but she hurt me by not telling me that she was going to New Orleans and I'm hurt that she didn't want me to come with her. We're suppose to be partners in crime. 

"Seriously Lizzie?" Mg says with his eyes wide. "Look I like you... a lot. But I can't stand it when you are this cruel, especially to your sister" He says before walking out of the room. Did he just say he liked me... I think I've always known but I never thought he'd say it to my face. He's also right about Josie... I've been a bitch and I need to tell her that Hope is okay. 

Josie walks into the room minutes later. "do you know why Mg looked so angry?" She asks. I let out a sigh. 

"yes" I say. She seems shocked that I even spoke to her. Yeah... I've really been a bitch. "I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few weeks" I say. "But you're going to hate me even more when I tell you what I'm about to tell you"

"What is it?" 

"Hope's okay... I found out a week ago that she's with our mum recruiting for the school" 

Josie's Pov-

I'm shocked... Lizzie knows how I feel about Hope and she didn't tell me this. She let me worry. Hope hasn't even tried to contact me and I've been worried out of my mind that something has gone wrong when in reality Lizzie has been keeping the truth from me. 

"How could you do that? How could you keep that from me?"

"I'm sorry Josie... I was angry but I'm ready to fix this." She says. I shake my head.

"No. You can't fix this. There is nothing you could possibly do" I say, angrily. Trying my best not to yell at her.

"I say, we become partners in crime again and go find our mother and Hope and bring them home. Right now" Lizzie replies, she's calm and hopeful. I let out a sigh and nod.

"Fine" I mutter. "Where would we even start?"

"Let's just say that it's easier to track down our mum then Hope and wherever mum is... Hope Mikaelson is surely following close behind"

*

Hope's Pov- 

Caroline and I are following a lead in Alaska where a Native American witch lives. We had been told by a man in New York that the Gemini covens merge was an ancient spell and only a witch that still practices very old magic can possibly give the answer.

Caroline and I are walking up an Alaskan mountain when Caroline says "you haven't triggered your vampire side yet, have you?"

"You mean, have I died yet?" I ask. "No I haven't and I'm not even sure how that would work... I mean I'm a witch and werewolf... If I die would I need to drink my own blood or can I drink normal human blood? also would I still be a witch? Then again I am an abomination of nature... why not be all three, right?" 

"Yeah, I've thought quite a lot about that too. We should find out after we find out how to stop the merge" Caroline says. We come to a house with the trees on the mountain when Caroline stops and and yells in pain. "ahhh" she says holding onto her head. 

"What's wrong?"

"Someone's trying to track me" she replies. She falls onto her knees. I grab onto the sides of her head and dive in to her mind. I see Lizzie and Josie holding hands and muttering a spell. I open my eyes suddenly and mutter a spell to stop Caroline's pain. But I can't stop their spell. 

"It's your daughters... they're tracking you and I can't get rid of the spell. It will remain until the full moon in two weeks" 


	12. Shut Up Lizzie

Hope's Pov-

"How could I have been so stupid? Of course Josie is going to come after me" I mutter. Caroline looks at me confused. 

"You do realize that I'm the one with the mild headache right now" She says. She takes a seat on a nearby log and puts her head in her hands. I look over at the cabin and sigh. 

"The pain will be gone in a couple of hours, It's a harsh spell" I explain. "I just had to teach them it... didn't I? Maybe I should rethink my choices before I make them" I mutter and pace back and forth. "And I can't ease your pain anymore then I already have"

"shut up Hope" Caroline mutters in annoyance. "Why would Josie be coming after you?" she asks. I shake my head and shrug acting like I have no idea. "Hope... don't act like you don't know" 

"Okay fine... I love her"

"What?" Caroline is shocked. She didn't expect me to say what I just said and appears that even Doctor Saltzman didn't tell her. Although they haven't spoken in weeks just so that they could keep Hope's location a secret. "This is why you told me to call Lizzie and not Josie... but why are you running from her?"

"because anyone that is close to a Mikaelson ends up getting hurt... you know that. Didn't my father fancy you?" I ask, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"I'm fine aren't I?" 

"Yeah because he stayed away from you" I tell her. My father did tell me about Caroline once before, this was before I went to the Salvatore school. He told me that he loved her and it was one of the most pure feelings her has ever felt. I choose not to tell her this because I'm still not over his death and I know that she probably isn't either. 

"Sometimes I wish he didn't. In a different universe I think that he could have been good for me. But Hope... you're not your father and Josie isn't as fragile as you make her out to be. Yes, she is still semi human but you have no enemies like your father" She explains. 

"That's where you're wrong, my father had so many enemies that they will follow me to the end of the earth once they know my face." I say and at that moment the door opens to the house and a woman stands on the small bit of snow in front of her house. 

"I have been expecting you two" The elderly lady says. 

"But we didn't tell you that we were coming" I say. The woman smiles. 

"You didn't have to, witches have hidden powers that many have never been able to unlock" The lady states. She notices the curiosity on my face and she motions for us to come in side. As we are walking in the door she explains. "Witches are decedents of psychics, I like to call us the evolved psychics... although some witches are unable to reach their psychic power. The only witches that I have heard of to unlock this power so quickly is when they are witches but have no idea that they are... their psychic mind tries to tell them by giving them visions" The woman explains. 

"Does this have a connection to the Gemini coven?" I ask. The lady smile and nods, she motions for us to take a seat in the lounge room. 

"You see merging can only happen between twins, in this particular coven... The Gemini coven. Only because it is a coven known for the birth of twins. But we need to go back in time to the first Gemini for you to truly understand what must be done because there is a terrible curse that courses the death of every Gemini if the leader dies"

*

Several hours later we are still at the house, looking through books and researching what the elderly lady knows on the Gemini coven. We have discovered some new stuff but nothing that could help stop the merge yet.

Josie's Pov-

Lizzie stands there with a paper map in her hand. There's a spot on it that is lit up to show where mum is. Lizzie lets out an annoyed sigh as she looks up at the mountain in front of us. "They just had to choose to travel to fricken Alaska" She complains. I shove my hands into my pocket and stare up at the mountain. "Six hours on a plane and now this" she continues.

"Let's just do this, how much of Mg's blood do you still have left I feel the magic leaving my body again" I mutter. Lizzie takes her bag off her back and pulls out two viles of blood. 

"This is it" She says. "If we don't find them today then we are screwed. Let's just hope we don't get into any trouble" Lizzie says before drinking one of the viles of blood. We chose to drink them because if we do then the magic stays for longer and if we end up dying we can come back... as a vampire of course but we will still be witches. I take the other one from her and drink it. "Let's get this over and done with... the map says that the house is at the top"

We make our way up the hill and after a while Lizzie speaks to make time go faster. "What is it about Hope that makes you want to fly across the country for her... You've done it twice now" 

"That's a difficult question to answer" I reply, not really wanting to get into it. But Lizzie being Lizzie has to push it. 

"Come on Josie, we're twins... you use to tell me everything"

"Yeah well so did you... until you didn't tell me that you knew Hope was okay" I reply annoyed. 

"You seriously are obsessed with Hope, aren't you? It's Hope this and Hope that. 'Man, I hope that she's okay' 'Oh Hope Hope Hope', it's pathetic" She says. I then stop and throw my bag on the floor. 

"SHUT UP LIZZIE, YOU SELFISH BITCH" I yell at her. "here I thought that you came along and actually wanted to help me but you don't... you just want an excuse to have a poke at me. You can just leave.. I'll find them on my own" I say. I walk over to my bag and pick it up. I throw it on my back and notice Lizzie staring at the ground. I sigh and walk over to her. "I love her Lizzie, that's why I am willing to fly across the country to see if she's okay and not only that but to convince her that she can be with me" I admit. Lizzie looks at me and gives me a soft smile. 

"I'm sorry about what I said" 

"Me too"


	13. I've Missed You

Hope's Pov-

After hours of searching through piles of books, we basically hit a brick wall. I let out a frustrated sigh as I finish the last book. I can't believe that there is a fifty fifty chance that I could lose Josie anyway and I had just told her that I couldn't be with her because I was a danger to her. Now there is no one else that i'd rather be with right now.

"I'm sorry that there's nothing in these books that can help you" The elderly woman says. She starts taking the books and stacking them on top of each other. "But I want you to take them with you, back to the school you both came from. Remember, you're not going to find an exact answer written in any book. No one has ever found an answer so you just have to find the loop hole."

"That's difficult seeing as we have no idea where the cure had originated from or how to reverse it... we don't even know why it targets Gemini twins" I state. I run my hand through my hair and sigh. "We will take the books, thanks for your help" I say before walking out the door and sitting against a nearby tree. I put my head in my hands and cry. I could lose her and that's exactly what I didn't want in the first place. I feel a hand on my arm and I look up to see Josie. "You got here quick" I say with a small smile.

"It took seven hours for me to get here, question is... what are you doing here? and have you been crying?" She asks. I laugh and shake my head.

"To answer you questions, I'm here on a Ski trip and no I wasn't crying" I say as I wipe my eyes. Josie clearly didn't believe me but I don't care... I am never going to allow her to know about the merge until it's absolutely necessary. She sits down next to me, crossing her legs.

"How did you know we were coming anyway?" She asks.

"I know a tracking spell when I see one and I taught you how to do that... also I jumped into your mothers head and saw you and Lizzie. By the way, where is Lizzie?" I ask. Josie points towards the house.

"She had her reasons for coming and it wasn't for you... she has been missing mum and she seems to be the only one that'll help her with control. Also she didn't want me to come alone, she wanted to make up for the fact that she didn't tell me that you were okay and I had gone weeks without knowing how you were. You should have just called me" Josie says annoyed. "I wouldn't have come looking for you except it was Lizzie's idea"

"I'm happy that you came looking for me Josie" I admit with a sigh. "I've missed you"

"You have?"

"Of course I have. Now it's time for me to come back to school" I tell her. Josie's eyes widen and her smile is wide. She pulls me into a hug. "This time until I graduate"

Lizzie's Pov-

I walk into the house and notice my mum talking to an old lady. She stops talking when I enter the room. A soft smile appears on her face and she gets up to hug me. "You shouldn't be here" She says into my ear.

"Well, I wanted to help Josie find Hope and you just happened to be part of it Mum" I say. I pull away from the hug. "and I've missed you" I admit, rolling my eyes. "What are you and Hope doing in a house in Alaska" I say looking at the lady. "You can't possibly be recruiting her" I say a bit too loudly. The lady looks offended, but it also seems that she has no idea what I'm talking about.

"Why don't you go wait outside and I'll be out there in a second" Mum says. I ignore this and look at one of the books on the table. 'The history of the Gemini coven', what the hell...

"What is this?" I ask before picking up the book. Mum takes it from me and puts it back down on the table.

"Don't touch what isn't yours Elizabeth... go outside like I asked" She says sternly, i nod and walk outside to see Hope and Josie talking under a tree. I walk over and sit on the other side of Hope.

"Can someone please explain to me why the history of the Gemini coven book is on the table in there" I say annoyed. Hope looks at me and then suddenly seems like she is in thought.

"We are trying to figure out if there are anymore Gemini's out there" She says. I'm not sure if she's lying or not but I choose too believe her. "Isn't that right Caroline? We are looking for more Gemini recruits?"Hope says as she looks up at my mum walking out of the house. Her eyes widen slightly and she nods.

"Yes, exactly" Mum says. And it's her face that gives it away, they're lying and I'm going to find out the truth one way or another.

Hope's Pov-

*

We are on a plane on the way home and I am sat next to Josie on the other side of the plane to Caroline and Lizzie. Josie lets out a nervous sigh and I realize why... every time we have driven anywhere with Josie in the car she gets sick. She must have motion sickness. I put my hand on hers and give her a reassuring smile. "You're going to be fine" I say quietly. Josie nods and intertwines our fingers. I rub the back of her hand with my thumb.

"Thanks" She says before resting her head on my shoulder.


	14. The Merge

Josie's POV- 

I start to feel really sick about half way through the flight. Usually I am able to fall asleep straight away but right now I can't sleep at all. Hope notices straight away, like she did at the start of the flight and she holds my hand. "Hey, you okay Jo?" she asks. I give her a small nod and rest my head on her shoulder. 

"I just hate travel" I say quietly. She rests her head on mine.

"I know..." She says. She then grabs a pair of headphones and hands them to me and gets out another pair for herself. "maybe listening to music might help" she says. I nod and put the headphones on. She gets out her phone and plugs both earphones into the double earphone adapter for her phone. She puts the music on. It's slow and sweet music, something that I've never heard before. She lifts up one side of my earphone. "Close your eyes" She whispers in my ear. I watch her close her eyes before I close my own. I start to calm as the music feels my mind. I open my eyes and see Hope's eyes still closed. I lean over and kiss her softly on the lips, I pull away and notice a smile on her face and her eyes open.

"Thank you" I say. She nods and closes her eyes once again. I close my eyes also and end up falling asleep on her shoulder. Three hours later I am woken up by Hope, we have landed. 

*

Dad gives Lizzie, Hope and I a big hug once we get back to the school. "I can't believe you did this again Josie..." He says sternly and then he sighs. "I'm just glad that you're safe" 

"Thanks dad" I say. "I promise you that I won't do this again. This was just a second time thing" I say. Hope chuckles which makes me let out a laugh. Dad raises his eyebrow. 

"There definitely won't be a third time... not under my watch" He says. "Now go to your rooms and get some rest, you've probably had a tiring couple of days" He says. I tell Lizzie that I'll meet her back at our room and then go with Hope to her room. 

"Why did you want me to come back here?" I ask. Hope sits down on her bed and pats next to her for me to sit next to her. 

"I need to tell you something" She says sadly. I nod for her to go on, hoping that it isn't bad news. But from the look on her face I can tell that it is. "I lied to you a couple of days ago when you found us at the cabin... Caroline told me not to tell you but I have to. I have to be honest with you because we have started something here" She says. She lets out a sigh. "You have to promise that you won't tell Lizzie, not yet. You're not even suppose to know which I think is ridiculous." 

"Okay, i promise. Just tell me" I say. Hope lets out another sigh and gives me the same sad eyes as before when she told me she needed to tell me something. She takes my hands into hers and looks down at them. 

"There's this thing that happens when you are twenty-two... you and Lizzie" She says. Confusion fills my mind, what is she talking about. She looks up at me. "It's called the Merge, It's a curse on the gemini coven that means that the Gemini twins must merge to become one"

"What?" I ask. I'm confused and slightly horrified. "What does that mean?"

"The strongest twin will win and absorb the weaker twin" She explains a bit more. 

"what will happen to the weaker twin hope?" I ask.

"The weaker twin will die" She says sadly. "Your mum and I have been trying to find a way to stop it but I also realised while I was gone that I don't want to spend any more time away from you. Yes, if it does come to it I believe you could win but there's a chance that you won't and I don't want to regret leaving and not being here when I could have" She says. I wrap my arms around her and put my head into her neck. "I love you Josie" 

"I love you" I reply. Tears begin pouring out and onto her neck. Hope doesn't seem to mind as she pulls me closer. 

"It's okay, let it out" She whispers.

*

I wake up the next day with Hope's arms wrapped around me. Crap, I must have fallen asleep. Lizzie must be wondering where I am. I look at my phone and see a single message from Lizzie. _'Seems like things are going well with Hope, goodnight' ._ I chuckle and roll my eyes. Hope groans a bit because of the laugh I just let out. I turn towards her. "Sorry" I whisper. 

"It's okay, I like your laugh" she says with her eyes still closed. I place a hand on her cheek. 

"Are you going to wake up properly?" I say. She still doesn't open her eyes. Instead she turns over and digs her head into the pillow. 

"Are you going to give me a good enough reason to?" she asks. I get an idea, an idea that requires me to be bold. I turn her over and get on top of her with my legs on either side of her. She opens her eyes instantly. I lean down and kiss her, she places her hands on my waist and kisses me back. I pull away and smirk at her. "Yep, that's a good enough reason." she says. I laugh and get off her. I grab my back and throw it onto my back and walk towards the door. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah Hope, I have classes today and so do you" I say. She nods and gets up also. Before I open the door. 

"Hey, Jo" Hope says. I turn to look at her. "About last night..."

"Don't worry I won't tell Lizzie about the merge. Her knowing that could make her paranoid"


	15. You're Beautiful

Josie's Pov- 

I made my way back to my room to find Lizzie still there, usually she leaves pretty early to have breakfast but she must have gotten worried and decided to wait for me. "Oh hi Josie, how was last night?" she asks with a smirk. I scrunch up my nose in disgust. 

"Gross Lizzie, no I just ended up falling asleep in her room. We didn't have sex" I say nervously. I think back to what Hope told me last night. I have to get that out of my head especially when I'm talking to Lizzie. If Lizzie knew right now, all hell could break lose. Or it wouldn't... but I don't feel like testing it right at this moment and I promise Hope I wouldn't tell her. 

"Okay Okay, what? you two just had a heart to heart and you ended up falling asleep on each other?" She asks. She just has to know everything, doesn't she? I don't mind though, It's good to have someone that I can tell everything to. Well not everything... God it's killing me already not telling her about the merge.

"Something like that" I say with a laugh. I grab a towel and head into the bathroom. 

"I saw you two on the plane Jo, she's good for you" Lizzie says. I give her a small smile before going into the bathroom for a shower. I think about what Lizzie said, that Hope is good for me. We aren't even together and I don't know what Hope wants. I'm scared to ask though because what if I ruin everything?

*

Hope's Pov-

I make my way to Doctor Saltzmans office where I see Caroline and Doctor Saltzman reading the books that we bought back from the elderly woman's cabin in Alaska. I pick up one and look at the front cover. "We have read all these cover to cover" I mutter before dropping the book back onto the pile. 

"Maybe... but there's something she wasn't telling us. Couldn't you see it?" Caroline asks. "It's almost as if she couldn't tell us anything"

"Yeah, she couldn't tell us anything because she didn't know anything" I mutter before falling back into a chair. "You do realize that their is one way that both of them can survive, are you not considering it?" I ask. 

"of course I have considered it Hope but could you imagine if Lizzie or even Josie became a heretic? You and I both know that Josie has a darkness inside of her that she is constantly pushing down and Lizzie... well if Lizzie had the heightened emotions of a vampire, well it could cause a disaster. Especially since she will have unlimited witch power as well. And I'm afraid of what Josie could be if she allows the darkness to take over." Doctor Saltzman says. He shakes his head. "So no, I will not allow my children to become heretics" 

"Even if it means that they will die if they don't?" I ask. He looks down at his desk and then looks up at me. 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." 

"Becoming a vampire made me grow to be the person I am... I'd never want to go back to being human. Some people are good at being a vampire, I'm just saying." Caroline says. "But I'm not sure that I want it for our daughters not unless they want it. So if the time comes and we don't have a solution that can stop the merge then I guess that the best thing to do is to ask them what they want"

*

I make my way to breakfast and notice Landon sitting on his own. I sit next to him, he looks at me and gives me a soft smile. "Hey" He says. 

"I heard you died while I was gone" I say. He chuckles and nods. 

"Yeah so apparently I am supernatural. A phoenix to be exact" He says. "Way cooler then I could have imagined, except the amount of monsters still coming is ridiculous... we've had a medusa and your ex"

"Roman?" I ask. He nods. 

"Oh yeah, you have a thing for curly hair, don't you?" He asks. I look over at Josie who had just walked in with Lizzie. I smile at her and she gives me a small smile back. 

"More like wavy" I say as I look at Josie. 

"So... you two are a thing now?" He asks. 

"Uh... I don't know" I say as I look at Josie. "It's complicated, I mean I guess we are a thing but we're not together if you get what I mean?" I mutter. Josie and I haven't really had the discussion and to be honest the whole thing scares me. What if I ruin things with her? 

"I think I do. You mean that you haven't asked the question?" He says. I begin to feel uncomfortable with having this conversation with him because we only broke up less then a month ago and this is the first time I have seen him since. "Don't worry Hope, I know that I'm your ex boyfriend but I decided that it was a good thing that we broke up. It was good when it was new but after a while I don't even think my own feelings were there." 

*

I walk into our history of magic class and find a seat next to Josie. "Don't want to sit with Landon now?" She asks. Unbelievable, she's jealous. I put my hand on her leg and she looks down at my hand. 

"I wish you could see that you're the one that I want" I whisper. She shifts in her seat, uncomfortably. "sorry" i say before taking my hand off her leg. She shakes her head. 

"No, don't be sorry Hope" She says. She looks out the window and then back at me, her eyes look my up and down. "It's going to be hard to concentrate with you sitting next to me" 

"Now you know what i feel right now" I say with a chuckle. I then feel her hand on my leg, I look down at it and back up at her. "Maybe we should leave? Before the teacher comes?" 

"I think that's a good idea"

*

Once we arrive to the mill, I push Josie against the wall without hurting her and kiss her. She jumps up and wraps her legs around me while kissing me. I walk her over to an old bench and sit her on it. She pulls away and puts a hand on my cheek and smiles. In this moment she is the most beautiful thing in the world and I know that with her is where I want to be always. "Look at us skipping class to make out at the mill" She says before looking up at the old roof. She leans in and kisses my nose, I let out a laugh. 

"You're beautiful" I mutter. Her cheeks turn red and she kisses me to hide the fact that she's blushing. 


	16. Together Together

Josie's Pov- 

"We need to talk Hope" I say as I pull away from her. "About us". Hope nods and sits on the table next to me. "Usually I am the type of person that is afraid to jump to change anything but with you, even though I am scared that I might ruin everything I know that the later is so much better if I don't ruin everything"

"You're not going to ruin everything Jo" She says as she reaches for my hand. "I know what you want to say and the truth is I want to be with you" She says and I let out a sigh of relief. "I'm really hoping that's what you wanted to say"

"Yes, it's what I wanted to say" I say with a laugh. "So are we together together?" I ask. Hope laughs and nods. 

"Yes, we are together together" She says. Hope suddenly gets a text and her eyes light up. "Your dad just texted me, he said he's got a really strong lead on the merge. I think you should come with me"

"I'm not suppose to know about it though and he's not suppose to know that I know" I say. I'm also angry at him for not telling me sooner and I don't want to see him at the moment but of course Hope wants me to. 

"I think you need to come for this and who cares what your father thinks about me telling you? He should have told you a long time ago" She says, I nod and follow her back towards the school, we enter my dads office. He tries to hide the books but hope stops him. "Stop. She knows about the merge Doctor Saltzman"

"What?" 

"I couldn't lie to my girlfriend about something that she has to know about" Hope says. Dad looks frustrated and scared, more than I have ever seen him before.

"IT WASN'T YOUR CALL TO MAKE HOPE" He yells. I stand in front of Hope as a form of protection. 

"DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT HER DAD" I yell but take a deep breath to calm down. I can't be the person that loses control, that's not the person I am. He steps back surprised as I haven't yell at him like this before. "You should have told me, you should also tell Lizzie" 

"She doesn't know yet?" He asks. 

"No, The problem with that is that I don't think she'd be able to take the sort of news" I admit. "Usually I'd want to tell her everything but this is different. Lizzie could have one of her episodes and she could end up killing someone" 

"You're right Josie but once she finds out it could be the same, she could have an episode because not even her sister would tell her. If you know she has to also" Dad says. He paces the room, trying to think. "We are going to have to tell her"

"We don't have to Doctor Saltzman" Hope says as she notices the distress on my face. I look at Hope and shake my head. Lizzie has to know, I feel so guilty for keeping it from her for only just a day. "Or we do" she says. 

"Yes, we do" I say. 

*

"So, either Josie or I have to die when we are twenty-two?" Lizzie asks. She seems to be taking the news well considering what we all thought would happen. 

"That's why I called Hope here originally, There's something inside the books that you found at the cabin." He says before opening one of them. "Every so often through out the pages there is something circled. The woman that you met was trying to tell you and Caroline but she couldn't say it or she couldn't write it. She had been cursed not to" 

"and how are you so sure of this?" Hope asks. 

"because I have seen something like this before, There is a story about a man that knew about woman who was a witch that was going to commit a mass murder, the problem is that that man was someone the witch cared about dearly so she cursed him not to speak of it or even write it down... He found a loop hole which was circling the already written word. He saved a hundred lives. And we are about to save generations of Gemini's if this all goes to plan" 

"Okay?" Lizzie says. "So how do we do this? "

"We are going to have to go through every book once again and write down what is circled then we have to figure out what order it goes into, this could take years Doctor Saltzman. There are at least twenty books here and all of them have at least thirty words circled" Hope states. Dad sighs and nods. He leans against his desk and looks at all of us. 

"It's a good thing that we have years to figure this out"

*

1 month later

Hope, Lizzie and I gave up on helping dad find out the answer to stopping the merge. After a couple of weeks it had started to impact our school work and dad didn't want that so he told us to leave it for now. There will always be time once we graduate. I'm hoping to go to college but there aren't any colleges for the supernatural, are there? 

I wake up in Hope's bed, her arms wrapped around me. I ended up being the little spoon again, of course Hope wears the pants in this relationship. I go to get up but Hope pulls me into her. "Nope, you're not leaving this bed. It's Saturday" She says. I laugh and cuddle into her. 

"That's a reason why we should get up, there's so much that we could do today" I mutter into her ear. 

"Like what?" 

"We could finally go on our first date" I suggest. Hope opens her eyes finally and smiles at me. She seems to like the idea. 

"and where would you like or first date to be Miss Saltzman" She says with a smile. I give her a kiss on the cheek and a kiss on the lips.

"Anywhere"


	17. Triad

Hope's Pov-

Josie and I are about to leave the school when we are stopped by people with guns. Must be triad. "Going somewhere?" The guy out front asks. I roll my eyes and mutter a spell but it doesn't work. They all let out a laugh and I feel Josie hold onto my hand. Something inside me tells me that Josie and I aren't going to be having that first date.

"What do you want?" I ask. I slightly step in front of Josie and the guy at the front of the group gives us a smug look. I glare at him.

"We are looking for Landon Kirby, we think that he might know where the last artifact is. We think that he may be hiding it here in the school" He explains. 

"Landon isn't here, he went missing about a week ago. Left us a voicemail saying that he had left because he needed to find answers about who he is. About him being a phoenix" I explain to them. "And as for the artifact, if it was here... which it isn't then we wouldn't tell you. Now give us back our magic"

"If you don't mind, I think we will come look in the school" He says before pointing his gun at the both of us. This time I put Josie completely behind me in protection. Josie's grip on my hand tightens.

"It's okay Hope" She says before stepping out from behind me. I know how brave she is and that she thinks that she doesn't need my protection but I will always give it to her no matter what. "Why don't we get the headmaster and you can talk to him about it instead of pointing your guns at two defenseless teenagers" She says. I can't help but be proud of her courage.

"That's the point, we waited for the headmaster to leave before we got here... He's driving back from a bar with one of your old teachers" The guy explains. I roll my eyes... of course Doctor Saltzman chooses today of all days to go to a bar to have a drink with a few buddies. Josie has an annoyed look on her face, she must be thinking the same thing. "Okay... Inside now!" The main guy says, now getting impatient. One of them goes to grab Josie.

"Don't you dare touch her!" I say sternly. "We have legs we can walk without your filthy hands steering us"

*

"What's going on?" Lizzie asks once we are inside and no one is around. "First I'm eating breakfast and suddenly there's a bunch of assholes in black pointing guns at us. It's Sunday, it's suppose to be a day for peace" She continues, she rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

"They're looking for the last artifact" Josie explains.

"Right... well how do we stop that? We need to tell dad what's happening" Lizzie whispers. While no one is watching we sneak off to the headmasters office to look for a school phone. After searching for a while we come across a red box. "Never seen this before" Lizzie mutters.

"That's because it was probably hidden with a spell" I suggest. I try to open it but it just won't budge. As much as I'm curious to know what's in it, we have to stay on track. "seems to be locked shut pretty good but whatever it is, I don't think that it's the school phone"

"Seems like dad really doesn't want anyone to know what's in there" Josie says. I walk over to the cabinet on the other side of the room and see the school phone sitting there. Thank god.

"Found it, nearly flat but I should be able to make a call"   
  


*

After getting caught we are standing in doctor saltzmans office with a gun pointed at as. When the gun goes off I go to jump in front of Josie who jumped in front of Lizzie but the wooden mud bullet hits Josie in the chest. I catch Josie as she falls and hold her in my arms. She's not bleeding but the area where she was shot it black. This can't be good. "no no no" I keep repeating. Josie gives me a small reassuring smile.

"It's okay babe... do what the man tells you and let's go" She whispers. I hadn't even realized that the asshole that shot Josie was shouting at us. We made our way out of the office and ended up getting thrown in a cell. I sit on the floor with Josie's head on my chest I run my hands through her hair.

"You're going to be okay" I say.

"Well at least if I'm not okay Lizzie won't have to do the merge" Josie states, yet there is no emotion in her voice. It's as if she doesn't want to be afraid, like she won't allow it.

"Don't talk like that" Lizzie says. "You are going to make it out of here, we just need to figure out how to get our magic back and then I can siphon it from you"

"Where do we even start with that?" Josie ask. I try hard to think of something but I have nothing that comes to mind. Removing magic in such a big space is new to me, I've never heard of it before. "Hope?" Josie says, looking for answers. Yet I can't give them.

"Josie only got shot once..." Lizzie says.

"So?" I mutter.

"He fired twice..." Lizzie says before looking at my arm. "Hope, I think I know what happened to the other bullet" She points to the hole in my shirt and I rise my arm to look at it. It's completely healed.

"It's healed, I didn't even know the bullet hit me" I mutter. I come to realization straight away. "Because I am werewolf, vampire and witch the mud can't affect me. Lizzie find me something sharp so I can give Josie my blood"

"You're going to make her drink your blood?" Lizzie asks. and when I don't answer she mutters "gross". Lizzie quickly finds a small piece of rock and hands it to me, I cut my hand on the rock and quickly give my blood to Josie before I heal. Josie's wound heals straight away.

"But your blood is magic, how did that work?" Josie asks.

"whatever is blocking magic is only blocking spells like the daylight rings... it doesn't stop the magic in my blood because it wasn't a spell that created me" I explain. Now we got to get out of here. Mg suddenly appears at the door.

"Did someone say that they needed to get out of here?" He asks with a smile.

"Mr. Milton you are a lifesaver" Lizzie says. Mg opens the door and Lizzie gives him a big hug. He turns to me and gives me a small nod.

"down near the werewolf cells there's a device that stops magic but I have no idea how to stop it" He explains.

"It's Alright, I got it"

*

Caroline's Pov-

I've finally found an answer for what needs to happen to stop the merge but in order to do that I have to bring back the most evil person in the world which could cause a lot of problems. I'm not sure bring Kai back is an option, as he is the coven leader he is the only person or thing missing in the equation to stop it all. but he won't help us, he will expect us to let him go. I need to call Bonnie.


	18. Worse Than Death

Hope's Pov- 

Landon is dead in front of me, he'll be awake in a few hours. Clark is dead also. Perfect time for me to do what I need to do. I knew from that moment in the cell where Lizzie pointed out my healed wound that I was the loophole, the key to everything. I take out my phone and dial Josie's number. "Hope, are you okay?" She says when she answers. 

"Yes, I'm okay for now" I say into the phone. There is a pause on the other side. "Josie, I need to say something and there's no way you can change my mind. Even if I want to change my mind"

"What's wrong? What are you going to do Hope?" She ask, fear in her voice. I take a deep breath in and out. Tears start to form in my eyes and I know that this is one of the hardest things that I will ever have to do. "Hope?" 

"The only way to stop all these monsters and Malivore himself is to jump into the mud pit. You know I always wondered how I could possibly exist and now I know what my purpose is" I try to be emotionless but in reality tears are falling down my face. 

"No Hope, we will find another way" Josie says and I know she's crying. 

"I told you that you can't change my mind Jo" I whisper. It's silent on the other end. "Just let me tell you this while you still know who I am... I love you Josie, I think I always have and you have been such a light in my life this past month and I hope that you find as much happiness that you have given me. I know you have this darkness inside of you that you fight everyday and it's okay to talk about it with someone because if you keep that in it will come bursting out. You don't have to be everything to everyone... you need to think of yourself too sometimes. Oh god, I love you" I say. 

"I love you too" She cries. I notice the mud pit bubble violently. I let out a shaky sigh as I don't want to ever stop talking to her. 

"I have to go okay?"

"Hope... I don't want to forget you. I don't want you to leave me" She says quietly. 

"I know but It's what needs to be done. I will always fight my way back to you okay?" I say. I hang up the phone and notice Clark getting up off the floor. "You just don't die, do you?" 

"No, perks of being a creation of Malivore" He says. "You know what, I want you to jump into that pit because I hate my father"

"Oh don't you worry, you're coming with me" 

*

Josie's Pov- 

I watched Lizzie forget Hope, she went from asking about Hope to losing her train of thought. Then I watched my father forget about her as he looked at the magical globe wondering who thought of such a great idea. I watched everyone forget... but I haven't forgotten. Why haven't I forgotten? I suddenly remember that Hope's blood is in my system, I am immune to Malivore's powers. But what if it leaves my system? will I suddenly forget her? 

Hope's Pov- 

I wake up on a road, Clark is next to me. What happened? Why am I back in Mystic Falls? Clark wakes up suddenly and looks around. He lets out a laugh. "It didn't work, you failed to kill me" He says through his laughter. 

"Oh shut up" I hear a voice from behind us. "Whatever you did worked, you just are in a place that's worse than death" He says. I look over at him and recognize him instantly, I've seen him in pictures when I was snooping in Doctor Saltzman's office. It's Kai Parker... the gemini leader. "And by the looks of your face, you know exactly who I am... you know this isn't the first time that two people have come and intruded on my prison world"

"Oh I've heard all about that" I mutter, rolling my eyes. "didn't you kill your whole family?" I ask.

"They deserved it" 


	19. Immortal

Josie's Pov- 

I wake up the next morning, Hope's blood must be out of my system by now but why do I still remember her? I guess that's something to figure out for another time. Lizzie walks into her room with a big smile on her face. "What?" I ask. 

"Landon asked me out" Lizzie says. My eyes widen, Hope has been gone for not even 24 hrs and Landon and Lizzie decide that they like each other. I suddenly feel like I have a headache, this is already too much for me. 

"What do you mean Landon asked you out? I thought you hated him" I say. Lizzie shrugs. 

"Yeah I don't know why I hated him, I mean he's pretty cute" Lizzie states. Of course... Lizzie only hated Landon because he was with Hope. Lizzie decided that she hated him when he decided he liked Hope. I never thought that there would be a day that this would happen. This is the last thing I expected Lizzie to say when she walked in the door. 

"You really don't remember, do you?" I ask. Lizzie looks at me confused. "Yep you don't" I mutter.

"remember what? it's not your birthday is it?" She asks. 

"We have the same birthday" I say rolling my eyes. Of course she knew that, she was making a joke which is really rare. Lizzie has never seemed so unfamiliar, she has always been that constant thing in my life. Now she has changed in front of my eyes. "Don't worry... I have to go to history class" I say. I get up and get changed quickly. 

"What could i have possibly forgotten" 

"You have no idea"

Hope's Pov-

"How the hell do we get out of here" Clark asks. 

"That's what i'd like to find out" I mutter. The lack of movement on the street is really freaking me out and besides that, I am stuck in a prison world with possibly the two worst people in the world. Honestly. "I'd rather not be stuck here with you two"

"Well you need those two siphon twins to get out of here" Kai mutters. "And of course maybe Bonnie Bennett but of course by your story no one remembers you after jumping into that weird mud bath so no one will come help you" He says with a chuckle. "so it looks like you are stuck with two immortals while you're left here to die"

"Do you even know who she is?" Clark ask with a laugh. I glare at Clark, I don't want him to tell Kai who I am but of course he's going to say it anyway. "That's Hope Mikaelson... she's probably more immortal then even you or I" 

"What? I'm not immortal" I say.

"I've done a lot of research on you and I know for a fact that nothing could possibly kill you... when you die you will become a vampire which will make you a witch/vampire/werewolf tribrid" Clark explains. "so even death will make you come back stronger... and because you are born from an original you can't die like a normal hybrid, the white oak stake won't even kill you because you weren't made from magic. You were born with every part of you screaming immortal" 

"There's always a loop hole" I murmur. 

"Not even the magical cure for immortality would work on you" Clark states. I'm not sure why he is telling me this. "so you are just stuck in this miserable place forever" He says with a smirk. Now I see why he is telling me... Suddenly I feel horrible. I walk away from them, feeling a sickness in my stomach. I find myself at the Salvatore Boarding School but it's different on the outside and the inside. It looks as though it's a house... of course, Stefan and Damon Salvatore use to live here before the school was open, before Stefan died. I close the door behind me and walk into the living room. There is a bottle of bourbon sitting on the table with glasses, I pour myself a glass and drink it all in one go. I finally find myself on the floor, crying. I was suppose to die... I'm not suppose to be here. 

Josie's Pov- 

I go back into my room when I know Lizzie isn't there and I find the red box that I stole from dad's office. I open and look at the object that was in there, I've seen this before. It looks familiar, really familiar. I sigh and put the object back into the box, not really knowing what it does. I put the box at the top of my cupboard and underneath some blankets. No one can know that I have it until I know exactly what it is. All I know is that it has something to do with the Gemini coven. I make why way out of the school and to the mill where Hope and I use to run off to. 

_Flashback_

_Two weeks earlier_

" _Hope where are you taking me?" I ask as I laugh. Hope holds my hand as she leads me through the woods and we come to the abandoned house, also known as the mill. "Our make out spot?" I ask with a laugh. Hope smiles and kisses me, I kiss back and pull away._

_"If I'm ever gone, come here and know that I am thinking about you" she says. She then opens up a locked chest that has a few of her hoodies and jackets in it. "Here take one, I keep a few clothes in here for when I transform into my wolf form... it's getting cold out here" She says. I nod and take one of her hoodies and put it on._

_"It smells like you" I murmur. She nods and wraps her arms around me. "Can i keep it?" I ask with a small laugh. Hope laughs and nods._

_"Of course you can" she says before kissing my nose. "I also wanted to talk with you here because it's not private enough at the school but Lizzie had a small episode when we were hanging out earlier" Hope explains. Apparently Hope and my sister have become good friends recently._

_"Well with a guy like Kai Parker in our bloodline, it's just a curse that Lizzie has been unfortunate to receive" I say. Hope nods._

_"But no prison worlds for Lizzie, she so badly wants to be good"_

_"I could never put Lizzie in a prison world... Lizzie will be able to control her episodes one day and she will come out stronger than ever" I explain._

_end of flashback_

I take one of Hope's hoodies out of the chest and realize something. As this memory comes back to me I realize exactly what the object at the top of my cupboard is. 


	20. Gone

Hope's Pov- 

I make my way up to the room in the attic, I've never been up to the attic area in the Salvatore school but I walk into the attic and it's a bedroom. I really nice looking bedroom too, lots of books and really old school. There's journals on the bookshelf, I open one of them and realize that this is Stefan Salvatore's journal. 

_'My brother is back, after months and months of giving up and thinking that he is dead he appears out of no where. Elena wiped every memory of ever loving Damon months ago, Damon is angry and down about the fact that she would remove her love for him but he is persistent as he always is. I don't doubt that he will make her fall in love with him all over again. I'm worried that his time away has had an effect on him, He makes it seem like it doesn't bother him. Something about him makes it seem like it does. He's worried about Bonnie. She's stuck in a Prison world with a Psychopath named Kai Parker... Damon calls him the most annoying person in the world. He told me that Kai had killed his whole family._

_I asked Damon how he got out of the Prison world and he said that there was an eclipse and Bonnie used her blood and a spell to get out. She had sacrificed her own freedom for him and I can tell that it is eating at him. I don't know how to ease my brothers pain.'_

I drop the diary on the ground, frustrated. There's no way to get out of here, you need Bennett blood to get out and as Kai mentioned before there is no eclipse or anything that could help us get out. That basically means that we are trapped here indefinitely. I walk over to the bed and lay down. Come on... I'm Hope Mikaelson, I can think of something...

Josie's Pov- 

I go to my dads office with the ascendant and put it down on his desk in front of him. He looks at it and his mouth opens to speak but I stop him. "I helped trap Kai Parker didn't I? This is the ascendant to his prison world... isn't it?"

"How did you get that Josie?" He asks.

"That doesn't matter... I took it okay?" I say without a proper explanation. "Can you please answer me? It's important that I know"

"Yes you did help put Kai into a prison world and that is the ascendant" He mutters. He stands up and walks to the front of his desk and picks up the ascendant. "We can never let him out... do you understand that Josie? He will try to kill you and Lizzie" 

"He's also the only person in the world right now that could possibly stop the merge... am I not wrong?" I ask. He seems surprised, I roll my eyes. "I do my research... and I've been trying to keep my mind off of things" 

"Why? What's wrong?" 

"Dad... don't you feel like your forgetting something? Something that you feel like should be in your mind but it isn't there anymore" I say. He looks down at the ground and back up at me. He's giving me a look that suggests that I have read his mind. "Someone jumped into Malivore, someone really important and everyone has forgotten her... everyone except me. Her name was- is Hope Mikaelson"

"Mikaelson? As in Klaus Mikaelson?" He asks. I nod. "There is no way that a Mikaelson could be important to any of us" He says. Of course... If he's forgotten Hope then Mikaelson is just a name of something he hates. Klaus had basically ruined his life, he had over taken his body like some parasite. 

"No... Hope was his daughter but she was good, she did so many good things for the school. You were her mentor and you helped make her the best version of herself. She never does anything for her own self gain... in fact she's more selfless than me" I explain. I take out my phone and bring up a photo of me and Hope. "I was in love with her... I am in love with her. I know she's still alive and we can bring her back" 

"I saw that pit at triad, it is completely gone... if she jumped into it then she's gone as well" Dad explains. "I believe you though because when I went there, Landon had no idea what happened and he had no idea why Malivore was gone" 

"It's because Hope is Vampire, Werewolf and Witch. She had the same blood of each creator which means she had the power to destroy it" I explain. 

"Why do you remember her?" 

"When I was shot, you gave me her blood to heal me and I guess that I still had it in my system when she jumped in. Her memory has just stayed... I can't really think of any other explanation" 

"How does this all connect to the ascendant?" he asks. I shrug. 

"It doesn't"

Hope's Pov-

"So... little Mikaelson have you figured out how to get us out of here yet?" Kai asks as he munches on chips. I roll my eyes and continue down the shopping isle and pick up a bottle of water and drink from it. "You're immortal and you chose to drink water?" He asks. 

"Shut up... you are the most annoying person I have ever met" I state. He chuckles and picks up a metal pole. I turn towards him and he stabs me in the stomach with it. 

"You have no idea how many times I have heard that" he says before twisting it. I clench onto my stomach and cough out blood. "Oh... that's nasty" he says before pull it out. I hold onto my wound and I feel it heal instantly. 

"Wow, you heal quicker then me" He states. "Here, why don't you give it a go" He says as he hands it to me. I glare at him and take it from him. He points to his stomach "right here". I swing the metal pole and hit him in the head with it. I then grab onto his face and snap his neck just like I had done to Landon before jumping into Malivore. I feel some type of satisfaction watching Kai fall to the ground, I know it's the darkness that comes from dad's side of the family and I don't care about letting it in right now because I am never getting out of here. At least I won't have to deal with him for a while. 


	21. Hope

Hope's Pov- 

I walk out of the grocery store, highly frustrated. Kai Parker really is a psychopathic asshole. Clark leans against the doorway and chuckles. "What happened to you? Let me guess Kai tested your healing ability?" He asks. He crosses his arms over his chest with a smirk on his face. I go to walk past him and he stops me. "You know we will never get out of here if you go all dark, we've been here only a day and you have already given up" He states. 

"I'm just preparing myself for my eternity in hell" I mutter. "We aren't getting out of here especially because no one remembers me, no one cares to see if I'm still alive" I state. I begin to walk away before he speaks again. 

"Well that's of course if no one had your blood in their system when you jumped into the pit, then yeah... no one would remember you" He says. How does this guy know everything about everything? But no one had my blood in their system when I jumped in did they? Then I realize... I gave Josie my blood when she was shot. I turn around slowly, eyes wide. Clark smirks as if he if he is the all knowing hero. "Tell me... who drank your blood?" 

"Josie Saltzman" I murmur.

"hmm a Gemini twin. If you ask me I think that is a good lead on getting out of here. That is.. of course if she is smart enough to figure it out." He states. 

"She is smart enough to figure it out, even if it takes years she will figure it out" I say. Suddenly I am feeling hopeful that i'm getting out of here. "Don't tell the dead psychopath in there... I'll let you out of here but I definitely won't let him out into the world again" 

"Did you kill him?" He asks. I shrug and chuckle. 

"He was annoying me, too bad it's not permanent" I say before walking off. 

*

Caroline's Pov- 

"Alaric I think we need to go into Kai's prison world, he is the answer to ending the merge. There's no other way. I've looked into it and I can't find any other possible way" I say. Alaric being his stubborn self.

"No, I will not allow it. You know Josie came to me saying the same thing? She found the ascendant that opens up the prison world and she was asking questions" Alaric says, looking distressed. And suddenly I can tell that he is afraid. 

"I will go, no one else. I will convince him to help us" I say. He laughs like what I am saying is ridiculous. 

"You do realize what you want to do is impossible? It's like pouring petrol on a fire and expecting the fire to go out. Even if you could convince him, you could never convince Bonnie to help. She hates Kai and wants to leave him there" 

"I've already convinced Bonnie" I say. It wasn't easy to convince her but she would do anything for Lizzie and Josie. "They helped get out of a fire when they were just three, Bonnie won't allow the merge to happen" I explain. "She said that she won't allow Kai to get out and you can believe that from her then anyone else"

Josie's Pov- 

I make my way to my dad's office as he had called me there. I walk in and see mum with him, I look at them confused on why I am here. "what's up?" I say before closing the door behind me. 

"Bonnie has agreed to open the prison world and you're going to help and you're going to be going in" He says hesitantly. "This is the answer to stopping the merge. Supposedly the leader of the Gemini coven has all the knowledge that he needs, he just needs to unlock it... you're going in with you mum to help figure it out" 

"seriously... and what have you got on the Hope lead?" I ask. He looks down at his desk, he hasn't even tried to find a way to get her back. 

"I've been busy with all of this merge stuff" He admits. "And helping bring a Mikaelson back sounds worse then bringing Kai parker back." He says. I can't believe how stubborn he is being about this. 

"If you don't try to find a way to get her back, I'm not going into the prison world" I say as I cross my hands over my chest. 

"For all you know she could be in the prison world, It's happened before" He jokes. My eyes widen, that makes so much sense. Where does an immortal being go when they can't die? They go to the next possible place. 

"send me there right now" I say. 

"Bonnie isn't here yet. Jo" Mum says. 

"If Hope's in there, we can bring her back right?"


	22. Shot In The Dark

Hope's Pov-

I open up another journal of Stefan's, one from 2009. What I read surprised me. 

_'I did what I had to do to protect Elena. To protect everyone. Yes Damon the headline reads deadly beast captured. All is well in Mystic Falls. Damon is in the cellar, I had no choice. I did what I had to do. I won't allow him to hurt Elena'_

It's strange reading this knowing that Damon is married to Elena and they have kids together. I had no idea that Elena and Stefan were together. I know that Caroline and Stefan got married the day that he died. Things change over time apparently. I pick up a diary from two years later trying to figure out when Elena changed Salvatore brothers. I pick up one from 2011.

_'She's been spiraling since her transition and at times I barely recognize her. But now, for the first time in a while, there's hope. Somewhere in the world, there's a cure for vampires. If I can get it, Elena can be human again. I can give her back her life. So, that's what I need to do. No matter what Klaus asks, no matter what lies I have to tell or secrets I have to keep, I'll do it. No matter what it takes.'_

I look at my fathers name in the diary entry and suddenly I am sad. I had no idea that Stefan knew my dad. I flick forward a few pages. I knew about the cure and I knew that Elena had taken it to become human. 

_'We trapped Klaus in Elena's living room, after killing his brother to get the map to the cure we couldn't risk him coming after us. That's a problem that we will have to deal with after we have the cure. I will always do what I can to protect Elena even if she is with my brother, even if she is sired to him'_

_(AUTHORS NOTE: Some of the diary entries are real, some of them I made up)_

I put down the diary and make my way downstairs and into the basement, there's the spot the Stefan had to lock Damon to protect Elena. I look over at a chest outside of the cell. I open it and it's full of blood bags. Looks like even Kai hasn't even been here. I pick one up and stare at it. Will this be my life when I activate my vampire side? because I am not drinking the animal blood that Doctor Saltzman supplies us at the Salvatore school. My mind suddenly goes to Josie. I wonder if she has figured it out yet... It's not possible, this is too tricky to figure out. I reach into my pocket, it's my phone. I turn it on to see a picture of me and Josie as the lock screen. I know it's only been a few days but I miss her. I go into my contacts and press on her name and it starts ringing. My eyes widen, as if this is working right now. 

"Hello" I hear a voice say into the phone. 

"Josie... is that you?" I ask. 

"Hope? where are you?" She asks. I put my hand over my mouth and my eyes start to tear up. I can't believe I didn't think of this before. Of course I didn't, the idea seems completely ridiculous. 

"I uh... I'm in a prison world with possibly the two worst people in the world" I say with a laugh. I hear her laugh on the other side and I can tell she is crying happy tears. 

"I'm so happy that you're alive, no one else remembers you and I'm afraid that dad isn't going to want to bring you back because you're a Mikaelson." She admits to me. "I tried to tell him about you" 

"Can you put him on?" I ask. 

"Sure" She says before it goes silent. 

"Hello" He says into the phone. 

"Doctor Saltzman, it's good to hear your voice. I know you don't remember me and I know you think I evil because Klaus Mikaelson is my father but do you know what you told me? You told me that the darkness inside of my is my father, it's not me and you're right because all I want to do is help people" I explain. Something comes to my mind when I'm saying this. "In the fridge in your office are vials of my blood, If you drink one of them you might remember me... I'm just taking a shot in the dark now"

"We should give one to Lizzie too" I hear Josie say. "That way she will remember that she hates Landon and she will give Mg a chance" 

"Why does she need to remember that she hates Landon?" I ask curiously. 

"He asked her out" Josie says. I can't help but let out a surprised laugh. "I'm not joking" Josie says with a laugh. 

"I believe you" I say. "That was just the last thing I expected you to say"

"okay, he's drinking the blood" Josie says. There's a pause before Josie says "I think it's working" 

"Hope we are going to get you out of there... but while you are there can you talk to Kai Parker and try to get the answer for avoiding the merge out of him" Doctor Saltzman says into the phone. "I remember everything and I'm sorry for assuming that you are evil but you need to understand that the history that I had with your father wasn't great"

"I understand Doctor Saltzman" I say. My phone beeps before it turns off. oh no it's gone flat. It's fine though because they know where I am now. I have to go find Kai and ask him about the merge even though he is the most annoying person to talk to. I walk out of the house and find him where he usually is, sitting outside of the Mystic Falls grocery store playing on his phone.

"You know they didn't have these things back in 1994. When I escaped that first prison world i had to work out how to use them on my own" He says before dropping the phone on the table next to him. "frankly I think they are a waste of time" 

"What's your point?" 

"They're never going to come find you, you know that right?" He asks.

"Well I guess we'll see" I say. I think about him saying that phones are a waste of time when I realize that it's because I bought my phone with me into Malivore that I am getting out of here. I won't tell him that. All Kai Parker deserves is a prison world for all eternity. "Now why don't you tell me your all gemini leader knowledge... how do you stop the merge?" I ask. 

"If there was a way to stop the merge do you think I would have turned out the way I did?" He asks with a chuckle. "My sister was always dotted on because she was the witch, but my family hated me because they saw me as a parasite that just took. I'd accidentally siphon magic, I was punished." 

"You spend a lot of time feeling sorry for yourself" I mutter. "I wasn't even suppose to be born"

"Yeah?" He asks. "Well tell me Hope, did your parents love you?" He asks. He chuckles as if none of it matters to him but somehow I know that deep down he wishes that things were different. That his parents loved him no matter what he was. Look at me trying to find redeeming qualities in a psychopath. I don't say anything because I know my family loves me. "That's what I thought" 

"I'm the reason why my parents are dead" I say. 

"Well that makes two of us" He says with a smile. Suddenly I feel incredibly angry. I am nothing like Kai, hearing him say it makes me feel... gross. 

"No, the difference is that you killed you family. Mine sacrificed themselves for me" 

"and that's suppose to make it any better?" He asks. 

"I can't believe that I thought you would help me figure out this merge thing" I say before turning around to walk away.

"Wait.." Kai says with a sigh. "I know that Gemini leaders have a knowledge that they need to unlock but no one has been able to unlock it in my life time or even my grandfathers life time. There's nothing to go off of" He says. I turn to look at him.

"Well you better find out soon"


	23. Gross

Josie's Pov-

"Bonnie is great to see you, how long has it been?" Dad asks the woman in front of him. The legendary Bonnie Bennett. I have met her before, I mean obviously I have but it's been years since Lizzie and I had seen her last. She seems to have more battle scars now. One scar visible, going from her collarbone to her jawline. Other then that she is as beautiful as I remember. I sit on the couch in my dad's office watching this interaction, neither of them have noticed me sitting there yet. 

"six years I think, at Damon and Elena's wedding anniversary" Bonnie says with a laugh. 

"And how is your Son?" Dad asks.

"Son?" I wonder out loud. They both look at me surprised. "Yes, I've been sitting here the whole time, as always no one noticed me." I state. They both just look at me, amused. But it's not shocking that I could have been sitting here without them noticing, it's one of my hidden talents. I'm quiet. "So... you have son?" I ask.

"Yes, he's eleven. His name is Lorenzo" Bonnie says, her eyes look away from me uncomfortably and I know exactly who her son is named after. "Ah... should we get started?" 

Hope's Pov-

"come on Kai, you're a psychopath that can come up with a clever plan to kill your whole family but you can't come up with a way to get to that secret leader knowledge" I complain. Kai cuts his hand and empties more of his blood into the bowl. "You've already tried that, you think it will work this time?" 

"shut up would you" Kai mutters. "It's not working because I'm not human, I need those twins you are trying to save. I need both of their blood or i'm just fighting a losing battle."

"Why do you need both of their blood? If this is another plot for you trying to kill them then I will..." I start but cry cuts me off. 

"You will do what? kill me? I can't die here and also you need me. I'm the only person that can get the answers that you are looking for." Kai mutters before picking up the metal bowl full of his blood and throwing it at the wall. "I'm not going to be able to figure it out without them. I'm long past trying to kill them. They are both like me. The only person I want dead is Bonnie Bennett" 

"too bad that's not going to happen anytime soon" I hear Bonnie say from behind us. I turn around and see her and Josie. My eyes widen, I haven't seen Josie in a long time. I find myself running towards her and wrapping my arms around her. 

"I've missed you so much" I say into her ear. She pulls away from the hug and kisses me. 

"gross" Kai mutters. "And why am I not killing you Bonnie? I have a good reason to" Kai says as he picks up the knife he used to cut his hand. 

"Because i'm the only person that can get you out of here" Bonnie explains. "One of the only people anyway"

"You didn't have any children Bonnie?" Kai asks with a smirk. 

"My son knows all about you and won't let you out either" Bonnie explains. Kai laughs and throws the knife at Bonnie. I jump in front of her and the knife plants itself into my shoulder. I pull the knife out and feel my shoulder heal up straight away. I don't even know Bonnie but I do know that if Kai hates her then I like her. 


	24. She Is Mine and I am Yours

Hope's Pov-

Bonnie is shocked by my split second decision to jump in front of her. I notice the look on Josie's face, It's almost like she's proud.

"See, I told you that she isn't your typical Mikaelson" Josie says with a small laugh. I look over at her with a confused look. "No offence to your family" Josie says apologetically. "Bonnie just wasn't a fan of your father"

"Yeah in fact I tried to kill him plenty of time" Bonnie admits. She takes the knife from Hope's hand and gives her a small smile. "But I'm happy I didn't... from what I hear, he really changed in his final years" She continues.

"Oh blah blah blah" Kai mutters. "If you want to know how to stop the merge then get me the hell out of here" He smirks. My attention moves to Kai and I glare at him, I move towards him slowly.

"No... that's not going to happen. I always thought that the answer to stopping the merge was to come from you but It actually needs to come from him" I say, pointing at Clarke. They all look confused. "Clarke, why don't you tell them the story of your father and triad's failure to put him down the first time?"

"The human's teamed up with witches and they put a curse on the triad witch as punishment for trying to get rid of their savior as she was the only one that could stop him." Clarke says with a smirk. "You see, the triad witch was born from a long line of witches who had twins born into every generation... The humans wanted to punish the witch so much that they asked for a curse that would force the triad's witch's bloodline to end up alone"

"You're telling me that Malivore is the reason that I could end up dead on my twenty second birthday?" Josie asks.

"Yes, the Triad witch was the leader of the Gemini coven... All magic needs a balance, they could change genetics they could only put a curse on them so that they would have to merge turning them to one. The triad witch had to watch her own daughters merge, in fact I was there to see it. She lost one of her daughters in front of her very eyes and it was heartbreaking"

I move towards Josie and take her hand in mine. Clarke looks at me with confusion. "How did you know?" He asks me.

"It was just a theory, I spent hours in that Salvatore house reading about Stefan Salvatore's messy love life... and when I got sick of that I thought about it." I explain.

"That still doesn't explain how to stop it" Bonnie states.

"Yeah, but at least we have something to work off of now, before we were just looking at circled words in some weird books an alaskan lady gave us... now we can put them together with more understanding" Josie says, She tightens her grip on my hand. "I think it's time we get out of here"

"We better bring Clarke with us, I did promise him" I say with a shrug. "And like my uncle Elijah I keep my promises"

*

When we return to the school, outside of the prison world (that kai is still trapped in), all I want to do is go to my room and get into my own bed. I take Josie's hand and without another word I take her with me to my room. When I close the door I fall into her arms and sob. She rubs my back in comfort. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" she asks in her comforting voice. I pull away and look at her.

"I thought I would never see you again... There was a moment in that prison world where I thought I'd be stuck there forever and all I wanted to do was be in your arms" I say honestly. Josie wipes away my tears and places one of her hands on my cheek.

"You don't ever have to be away from me again. I love you" She says with a soft smile.

"I love you" I reply before kissing her. It's a long passionate kiss, the type of kiss that has an explosion of emotion. She pulls away and rests her forehead against mine. I feel the tears in my eyes and I kiss her again. Tonight she is mine and I'm hers, nothing can separate us. Not right now.


	25. Do You Trust Me?

Josie's Pov- 

The next morning I wake up, naked in Hope's bed. Her arms are wrapped around me and I have never felt more happy in my life. I move to get out of her bed but she pulls me into her. "No, please... Let us just be here for one more minute because I know something else will go wrong once we leave this room" Hope says. I frown and pull her face up to mine and kiss her nose.

"Nothing is going to go wrong, Okay?" I say. Hope nods but I know she doesn't believe me. She rests her head in the crook of my neck and gives me a kiss and then decides she want to suck on my neck. "Hope..." I say with a giggle. She lets out a laugh against my neck. She inspects my neck and nods. 

"Yep... you're mine now, left my mark" She jokes. I gasp. 

"You didn't" I jump up and run towards the mirror and see the fresh red mark on my neck. "my turn" I say before jumping back into her bed and attack her neck with kisses. There's knock at the door and Hope groans. 

"Who is it?" Hope says after pulling the covers up over both of our bodies. 

"It's Lizzie. Just letting you know that class starts in 10 minutes and judging by the sounds I'm hearing in there, you're going to be late" Lizzie says before I hear her footsteps walk away. 

"Let's not go to class?" I suggest.

"I have to, I've missed out on so many classes. I need to catch up" Hope says with a groan. She gets out of bed and starts putting her clothes on and I can't help but watch her. "What's wrong?" She asks when she notices. I pout. 

"You're putting your clothes back on" I say which causes her to smile. 

"Don't worry Jo, they will come off for you plenty of more times" She says with a smirk. I hide my blush by putting my head under the blanket. "Come on Jo, get up we need to go to class" She says before pulling me out of bed.

*

Hope and I are in completely different classes all day and I miss her already. When lunch comes around I walk into the meals room and see Hope talking to Landon. They seem to be in a really in depth conversation. When Hope sees me she pats him on the shoulder and walks towards me. "Hey" she says before kissing my cheek. She sees the look on my face and raises and eyebrow. "What's wrong?" She asks. 

"Why were you talking to Landon?" I ask. 

"Oh. Landon's my friend, I was just telling him what happened when I destroyed Malivore" She explains and I believe her. I feel guilty for not trusting her for a second, I know Hope won't do anything to hurt me. It's not in her nature to deliberately hurt someone.

"Okay" I finally say. "Let's go eat Lunch outside, It's a nice day" I say with a smile. 

"Good Idea" She says before taking my hand and pulling me outside to sit by the garden. "About Landon, if you don't want me to talk to him then I won't" She says. My eyes widen and I shake my head. 

"No, Hope I'm not going to tell you who you can and can not talk to. I trust you, okay?" I say, looking her in the eye. 

"I know you do, I meant out of respect... he is my ex boyfriend" 

"I know, It's just I want you to know that I trust you and that's really important in a relationship. I hope you trust me too" I say before taking a bite out of my sandwich. 

"Of course I do Jo"


	26. Take A Seat

Hope's Pov- 

Halfway through my class after lunch I get called to Doctor Saltzman's office. Honestly I haven't even been back a day and I'm guessing there is a new problem. 

I knock on Doctor Saltzman's office door and he calls me in. I walk in the door to see Bonnie Bennett and Caroline sitting in the two chairs in front of Alaric's desk. ( _AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm going to just start calling him Alaric instead of Doctor Saltzman in Hope's point of view because it is a lot easier for me... sorry for the interruption, you may continue)_ I can tell that this can't possibly be good because of the look on their faces. Both Caroline and Bonnie are looking away from me. They both seem to have been crying and Alaric looks visibly upset too. He is the only one looking at me though. 

"What's wrong?" I finally ask. Alaric takes a seat in the chair behind his desk and points to a chair next to Caroline and Bonnie. 

"Take a seat Hope" Alaric says with a sigh. I take a seat, not daring to say another word. "We figured out how to break the Gemini curse" Alaric says, yet his expression doesn't change. Why do they still look so upset if they have figured it out?

"I went back into Kai's prison world and did one of those witch head dives into his head. Kai wasn't lying about a hidden Gemini knowledge" Bonnie explains, she takes a deep breathe in as this is only going to get worse. "There was a literal door that I had to get through, it took me hour to figure out how to open it and when I finally did... the truth, well..." Bonnie begins but Caroline cuts her off. 

"The truth is that all these years that I have been running around world trying to figure out how to stop it has been a massive waste of time" Caroline says, frustrated. 

"The way the curse was created was making two Gemini witches merge... the original twins. Clarke didn't know the whole story, it wasn't a single witch trying to stop Malivore, It was a vampire, a werewolf and Gemini Twin witches. They use to be known for their great power because they were always great as a team. Merging the twins limited that power. So to break the curse Josie and Lizzie will have to Merge..." Bonnie continues to explain. I feel my heart beat pick up its pace. 

"What? Why?" I ask, but I think I already know the answer. 

"Because to break the curse, they have to merge and once the losing twins power goes into the other's body, we have to let the soul free. That means that giving one of them vampire blood will not work, they won't come back. The soul leaves the body either way" Bonnie says. I find myself on my feet. This can't be happening right now. 

Soon I am out of the headmasters office and in the woods as a wolf. I continue to run for hours and find myself turned back into my human form in the Mill, the abandoned house in the woods outside of the school grounds. I am curled up in a ball in the upstairs part, on the floor with a blanket wrapped around my naked body. I start to cry. 

Josie's Pov- 

Hope's been missing since she got called to my dad's office after Lunch, when I went to find her my dad told me that she had left his office hours ago. So I went to her room to find that she was not there. I decide that there is only one other place that she could be. I make my way to the woods and see shredded clothes just inside the woods. She must have been upset or restless because she doesn't usually turn into her wolf form for any other reason. I make my way to the Mill where I know she goes when she turns back to human. 

I can hear her crying, it's quiet cries but I know that it's Hope. I make my way upstairs and see Hope wrapped up in a blanket on the ground. She's shaking and hugging herself. "Hope?" I say quietly before I make my way over to her and wrap my arms around her. She looks up at me and I find her hugging me tightly. "Hey Hey, what's wrong?" I ask softly as I move a piece of hair behind her ear. She starts to shake more and I pull her closer into me but she's not shaking because she is cold, she's scared and anxious. 

"I know I have to tell you, I-I have to be h-honest with you" She stutters, tears continue to fall. "But how can I tell you such a thing?" She continues. She looks into my eyes and I see so much pain. 

"It's about the merge, isn't it?" I ask. Hope nods, she sits up and wipes her tears away. She breathes in and out. 

"The merge has to happen, there is no stopping yours and Lizzie's merge. We can stop all the merges that are to come afterwards" Hope explains. I sigh and nod, I had accepted that the merge was going to happen a long time ago but I know Hope had help onto the idea of saving me. "You're not scared?" she asks. 

"No" I say. "The only thing I'm scared of is knowing the pain that you will have to go through when it happens. Lizzie's your best friend and I'm your girlfriend, you don't deserve to lose anyone else" I say to her, taking her hand into mine. Hope let's out a nervous laugh. 

"You could die and you're worried about me?" She asks.

"I'm always worried about you Hope" I say, shuffling closer to her. "That's what you do when you love someone, you worry" I say before giving her a soft kiss on the lips. Hope gives me a small smile. 

"I love you so much" She says. "I just don't want to lose you, even though I think you could win" she murmurs. "And I feel so selfish and evil for wishing for you to win when Lizzie is my best friend" 

"I know, this isn't fair babe, but it is what it is"

Hope and I just lay there on the floor of the mill in eachother's arms, we talked and laughed all night and I did my best to not mention the merge at all. It's years away after all. 

Hope's Pov- 

After a while, I notice Josie is shivering so I lift up the blanket a wrap it around her. She looks down at my body as I do this and she bites her lip. Then she looks away with a guilty look on her face. "I didn't know you were naked under there this whole time" she says in the most innocent tone. I pull her closer so her body is touching mine, she wraps her arms around me and her touch feels like fireworks on my skin. 

"I didn't think I had to inform you of that" I say with a smirk. 

"Would have been nice" She says before slowly leaning in to kiss me. I stop her before she can kiss me. She pouts which causes me to smirk. I rest my head in the crook of her neck and start kissing up her neck and to her jawline. I Move back down to her neck and suddenly I can smell it and hear it, it's her blood moving through her veins. I get the sudden urge to bite her and I seem to forget where I am or who I'm with. My teeth sink into her neck.


	27. We Will Work On It

Josie's Pov-

I feel her teeth sink into my neck, but it doesn't hurt. I let her do it for a few seconds until I put my hands on her back and start to siphon her power out of her. She pulls away from my neck when she realizes that I'm siphoning her. She looks at me wide eyed, she looks so afraid. 

"I'm so sorry" She says. She bites her hand and blood starts coming out into the palm of her hand. I look down at her hand and I drink from her. I wound on my neck heals instantly. She pulls her hand away from me "I don't know what happened Josie, I'm so sorry" Hope says. She goes to get up but I pull her back down. 

"It's okay, You didn't hurt me. It didn't hurt" I say, looking into her eyes. She shakes her head. 

"No it's not okay Josie, That's not okay. I didn't know I was craving blood until just now and suddenly It's like I wasn't here anymore. That's terrible Josie." She says, tears forming in her eyes. 

"All that guilt you feel inside of you Hope, you need to let it go... You didn't hurt me and I wouldn't have let you hurt me" I say, Hope looks away from me. She doesn't believe me. "Tell me Hope, how weak do you feel right now?" I ask her. She looks tired, more tired than she did before. 

"I'm a bit tired" She says, closing her eyes slightly. 

"Then go to sleep" I say, wrapping my arms around her. She rests her head on my chest and she is asleep with in seconds. 

Hope's Pov- 

I leave the next morning before Josie is awake, I get changed with the clothes that I lefthidden in the mill and I make my way back to the school and go to my room to have a shower. I can't help feeling guilty for biting Josie, even though she said it was okay I don't feel like it was okay. I don't know why I did it, it's like I just blacked out. When I get out of the shower I hear someone banging on my door. I open it to see Lizzie. 

"It's about time, I've been knocking on your door for 5 minutes" Lizzie says, rolling her eyes. "Josie didn't come back to the room last night and I was guessing that she would be here but she isn't" 

"She's fine" I murmur. "We fell asleep at the mill last night and I think she's still there" 

"You left her there? That's not like you" Lizzie says. I look down at the ground and she walks into the room and closes the door. "What happened?" She asks. I look up at her with tears in my eyes, god i need to stop crying. I shake my head, how am I suppose to tell her. "Hope?"

"I bit her, She's okay but I hate that it happened" 

"what do you mean you bit her? I thought you haven't activated your vampire side yet?" 

"Yeah I thought the same thing until I basically blacked out a sunk my teeth into her neck. She said it was okay but I don't know how I'm going to face her after I did what I did" I say as I pace back and forth. 

"Well you stopped somehow, didn't you?" Lizzie asks. 

"Yeah, only when Josie nearly siphoned me dry of magic" I mutter, shaking my head. "I can't believe I hurt her especially after the bad news I had to tell her yesterday" I say and suddenly I regret my words because Lizzie doesn't know. She looks at me confused. 

"What bad news?" 

"I shouldn't have said that" I say. 

"Hope tell me, what bad news?" Lizzie asks, stepping closer to her. 

"The merge" I say shaking my head. "It has to happen, one last time in order to break the curse". Lizzie's eyes widen and she takes a seat down on my bed. I take a seat down next to her and she lets out a shaky sigh. 

"I uh- I'm not sure what I expected... I guess I always knew since I found out about the merge that it had to happen but unlike Josie I am scared. Maybe that will change over the next six years" She says. 

"It's okay if it doesn't, twenty-two is too young to die" I say. 

"And it will be me Hope, I know it will be. Josie is stronger, she has interfered my spells more times then I can count"

* 

I'm making my way to my first class for the day when Josie pulls me into an empty classroom. "what the hell hope" she whisper/yells. 

"I'm sorry I bit you okay, that was the worst possib..." I begin but she cuts me off. 

"Not that Hope, I don't care about that. Why would you leave me in the Mill without waking me up? Let me guess you were too scared to face me huh?" She says, clearly annoyed. 

"I'm sorry I left you there, It's just safer for you if I weren't around you anymore" I say and go to walk out. Josie grabs my arm and pulls me back. 

"No. Don't you dare say that crap to me Hope, not again. If you walk away right now we are over for good. I will not chase after you a third time." She says, clearly hurt. I wrap my arms around her waist and look into her eyes. 

"I don't want to run away" I say, resting my head against her forehead. 

"Then don't" She says. 

"If you didn't siphon me Josie then I wouldn't have stopped" I say softly. Still feeling guilty for what happened the night before.

"Then we will work on it" She says, putting her arms around my neck. "Together... just don't walk away from me, not again" 


	28. I Will Miss You

Narrator's Pov- 

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Hope looks at her fully furnished room one last time before she walks over to her desk and picks up a seashell. She looks at it and can't help but smile. She remembers last year when her and Josie went to the beach on spring break, they were picking up shells because it's what Hope use to do with her mum when she was young. Her mother, Hayley Marshall took Hope to the beach on rare occasions when she was a child but when they did they would come back home with a bag of shells and Hope would paint on them. This shell in particular that Hope held in her hand wasn't her own masterpiece, it was Josie's. Josie had painted a wolf, it wasn't the best artwork in the world but it was the most important piece of artwork that Hope owned and she would choose it over any artwork in a gallery. 

_flashback_

_Hope began painting her shell, it was a painting of the ocean. She felt Josie's arms wrap around her waist from behind and felt her head rest on her shoulder. "Hey Jo" Hope said with a smile. She was truly happy and nothing could get in the way of that at the moment._

_"Hey babe" Josie says before kissing Hope on the cheek. "That looks great" Josie says before releasing her grip on Hope. "You really use to do this when you were a kid?" She asks curiously as she finds a seat next to her._

_"Yeah, Mum has a box of painted shells somewhere in the attic at my house in New Orleans and I don't imagine those ones look fantastic" Hope says with a laugh. She then puts her paint brush down and hands Josie a plain shell. "Here, why don't you try?"_

_"I'm terrible at art" Josie admits._

_"Everyone is terrible at it when they first start and it doesn't matter if it's terrible because to me everything you do is amazing" Hope says with a smile. Josie returns the smile and leans in to kiss her._

_End of flashback._

Hope places the shell in a cardboard box and she lets out a sigh. She had one happy year with Josie, one that wasn't filled with monsters or worrying about the merge. But now that Hope has graduated there is one thing that is getting in their way, one new obstacle... College. Hope doesn't have to go to college but the one thing that she can do to make herself seem like a normal teenager is going off to college like every other eighteen year old girl.

"Do you really have to go?" Hope hears a voice from behind her. She turns around and sees Josie leaning against the door frame. The sad look on her face says it all. 

"I do" Hope says sadly. "There is no place for me at this school anymore Jo"

"Your place is with me" She says. Hope walks over to her a pulls her into a hug, resting her head in the crook of her neck. Her blood lust is no longer a problem, as Josie promised she helped her. "How will I not chase you to the other side of the country this time?" Josie says with a laugh. 

"Because you need to stay here and finish school and next year, maybe you can join me" Hope says as she pulls away from the hug. "I'm going to miss you so much" Hope can't help but feel sad. Hope kisses her and pulls her in for another hug. 

"How am I going to survive without you?" She asks. 

"Like you did before you met me" Hope says with a sad smile. "I will come to visit you during the holidays and on some weekends, i promise" 

"I know you will" Josie says with a smile.

*

Hope finishes packing the boxes into her car and she finally shuts the boot. She sees her friends all waiting for her to come and say goodbye. Hope finds her way to Landon first, he gives her a soft smile before he pulls her in for a hug. "Don't cause too much trouble in Colorado" 

"And you don't cause too much trouble in Texas" Hope says as she messes up his hair. He chuckles and shakes his head. She then moves to Rafael who pulls her into a hug straight away. When she gets to Alaric, he has tears in his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" Hope asks with a chuckle. 

"I've watched you grow Hope and finally you are moving on from the Salvatore school and going to college. It's going to be so hard not having my right hand man doing all my dirty work" He says with a chuckle. "And I'm going to miss fighting you which has become extremely hard over the past year with your vampire side"

"I'm going to Miss you too Doctor Saltzman" Hope says before hugging him and moving onto Lizzie. Lizzie hugs her straight away. Not only did she have a good year with Josie but she also had good year being friends with Lizzie and teaching her how to cook. 

Moving on to Josie is the hardest, Hope finally felt tears form in her eyes. She didn't want to leave her girlfriend behind while she goes to college parties and sits in lecture rooms. This right here, standing in front of Josie, saying goodbye is the hardest part. Hope looked over at her friends and they seemed to get the idea that she wanted to be left alone with Josie. Once everyone had left Hope pulls Josie in for a kiss. Josie bursts into tears at this moment. 

"I've never had to be away from you for this long before" Josie says as she wipes her tears away. "I don't know how I'm going to do it but I know that I have to because If I ask you to stay it's selfish and I want you to get the education you want and I want you to have the life that you want" 

"You can come to the same college as me in a year, I'll even compel the headmaster to let us share a room" Hope says with a laugh. 

"That sounds really great" Josie says. Hope sighs and pulls Josie in for another hug. 

"I love you so much" Hope whispers into her ear. 

"I love you too" Josie says back. "More than anything" Josie continues. Hope gives her another kiss, this one is long and passionate. A kiss that says a thousand words. Afterwards Hope gets in her car and drives away. 

_Flashback_

_"I can't believe you got your licence before me... I was so certain that I would get mine before you" Josie says before putting a handful of Mcdonald's fries into her mouth. Hope had driven them through the Mcdonald's drive thru for the first time in her new car._

_"It's not my fault you failed your test" Hope chuckles. Josie throws fries at her, which causes Hope to gasp. "Not in the new car" She says as she pulls up at the look out just outside of town._

_"What are we not allowed to do in the new car?" Josie asks as she puts her hand on Hope's thigh. Hope looks down at Josie's hand and smirks._

_"Oh, we can absolutely do whatever we want in this car" Hope say's leaning forward. "Just has to be in the back seat" Hope bites her lip and looks down at Josie's lips. Josie is already undoing her seat belt and jumping into the backseat of the car. Hope laughs and follows Josie into the back seat, she hovers over the top of her and kisses her jawline. Josie pulls Hope's shirt up and it goes over the top of her head and onto the car floor. Hope goes back to kissing her when there is a knock on the window. It's a cop. Hope puts her shirt on quickly, swearing under her breath._

_End of Flashback_


	29. Final Chapter

**_FIVE YEARS LATER_ **

It's a day before Josie and Lizzie's twenty-second birthday and Hope finds herself at the front door of the Salvatore Boarding school. She hasn't been to the school in over four years as her and Josie's long distance relationship didn't last. There were too many arguments about Hope not keeping her promises...

**JUST OVER 4 YEARS AGO -** _FLASHBACK_

_Hope is suppose to be in Mystic Falls right now to spend thanks giving with her girlfriend but she finds herself at her home in New Orleans. Hope looks down at her phone, It's Josie calling... Hope puts her phone back in her pocket and lets it ring out. Hope walks into her family home where she is greeted by Freya Mikaelson, her aunt. "Hope? What are you doing here?" Freya asks. She pulls her niece into a hug. "I thought you were suppose to be in Mystic Falls with Josie?"_

_"Yeah I was but it seems I have more important things to do at the moment" Hope states. Freya raises her eyebrow, she doesn't see what could possibly be more important than spending the holiday with the one she loves._

_"What are you talking about?" Freya asks. Hope walks past Freya to in front of the Mikaelson crest on the wall, she traces part of the outline of it and turns to face her aunt._

_"Do you remember when uncle Elijah was dying back when I was only seven and you trapped his soul in that pendant?" Hope asks. Freya nods, she furrows her eyebrows in confusion and steps closer._

_"Yes, what about it?"_

_"Do you have any object like that now that can be used for the same sort of thing?" Hope asks. She talks in a way that suggests she's in a hurry._

_"No, Hope a object like that is hard to come by. You can trap a soul in anything really but in order for the soul to stay completely in tact you will need to find a pendant like the one that broke apart when I trapped Elijah's soul in it. Honestly, that could take you years to find something like that. My aunt dahlia gave it to me so I wouldn't have any idea where to start with that" Freya explains._

_"Can you please give me the spell for it too, I'm trying to figure something out. I'll tell you more when the idea is more concrete." Hope says. And her Aunt Freya doesn't ask any questions, she just leaves the room to get the spell. When she comes back she gives Hope the piece of paper with the spell on it._

_"Hope this spell takes years to perfect, if you try to use it on a actual person before you perfect it.. you could tare their soul up into a million pieces and once you put the soul back they will never be the same" Freya explains. "Make sure you practice on animals first"_

_"I have many years to learn this, don't you worry..." Hope says as she makes her way towards the door. "By the way Aunt Freya, You won't find me in College anymore. I have something more important that i need to do with my life."_

_When Hope leaves the Mikaelson home she takes out her phone and dials Josie's number. Josie picks up and she is not happy. "Where are you Hope? I have been waiting at the airport for three hours." Josie says annoyed._

_"I'm sorry Josie, I'm not coming" She says emotionlessly. Her and Josie had, had their year of happiness and now is the time where this all changes._

_"What do you mean you're not coming Hope?" She says, her tone sounding more angry then it was before._

_"Maybe one day you will know why but I have things that I need to do so you might not see or hear from me for a while" Hope says into the phone sadly. She doesn't want to have to do this to Josie but she has to._

_"What do you mean I wont see or hear from you? What's happened?" She asks._

_"I can't tell you, not yet." Hope struggles to get her words out because she wants to tell Josie everything but she knows that she can't tell her._

_"Hope... are you breaking up with me right now?" She asks. Hope hadn't even considered this as an option until Josie mentioned it. She knew that she didn't want to break up with Josie but everything inside of her was telling her that she had to break it off. She couldn't have Josie sitting by her phone wondering when she was going to call her or turn up at the school. So Hope did what she had to do._

_"Jo, I'm so sorry baby" Hope says quietly into the phone. She closes her eyes, forcing the tears back._

_"Don't call me that, Don't you dare!" Josie yells at her. Hope can hear that she is crying and this breaks her heart._

_"It's what I have to do. I love you" Hope says before she hangs up. She looks down at her phone and drops it down one of the sewage drains. Without her phone she is no longer tempted to answer Josie's calls._

_End of Flashback_

"Hope, I'm glad to see you back but where have you been all of these years?" Alaric asks. Hope notices that he looks slightly older and his hair is slightly grayer. He still looks healthy and in shape which Hope is happy about. Hope who, since the age of seventeen... hasn't aged at all, finds it weird that everyone around her is growing while she's staying on pause. "Because you definitely haven't been at college. Josie followed you there but you weren't there"

"Yeah, I don't think that the college thing was really for me" Hope says, purposely ignoring the mention of her ex girlfriend.

"Why have you come back? Is it for the merge?" He asks.

"Oh, you know me so well Doctor Saltzman... I care for them both so much. I just have to say goodbye." Hope says as she plays with the purple necklace resting around her neck. Alaric looks at her suspiciously.

"You spent four and a half years away from here, why didn't you spend that time with them?" He asks.

"Things will be explained in time Doctor Saltzman... is my room still available to sleep in. It was a rough flight" Hope says as she makes her way to the door.

"Of course it's still free, you spelled it shut before you left five years ago. You know up until two years ago Josie would siphon the magic to the door and sleep in there while she was here over break and then she would put the magic seal back up" He explains. Hope looks down at the ground, feeling guilty.

"I didn't mean to hurt her... but you will understand why I did it soon... I promise"

*

The next day it is Josie and Lizzie's twenty-second birthday and this is where Hope decides to appear. She walks into the library and sees Josie reading peaceful. Hope can't help but just stare at her, it's been a long time but Hope still loves her more than anything. Josie looks up and just stares at Hope like she has seen a ghost. "Hello stranger" Hope says softly. Josie just frowns at her.

"Of course you choose today of all days to show up" Josie says, rolling her eyes. "I called you every day for nearly a year Hope and you never answered" She snaps.

"That's because I basically threw my phone down a drain" Hope explains. Josie just stares at her, like she is the worst person in the world. "I'm sorry Josie" Hope goes to touch her but Josie dodges her.

"Don't touch me... If you're here to say your final goodbyes then don't waste your breath. Lizzie and I both don't want you here" Josie says with her arms across her chest.

"Speak for yourself" Lizzie says from behind Hope. Hope turns around and Lizzie pulls Hope into a hug.

"It's good to see you too" Hope says with a laugh. They pull away from the hug and Hope looks between the both of them. "How are you two feeling about what you have to do tonight?" she asks, her expression changing.

"It is what it is" Josie says before leaving the room.

"You know, I was right when I spoke to you six years ago about this... I said that I might not be afraid and I'm not afraid anymore" Lizzie says with a sad smile. "Things change over time but you know what thing that hasn't?" Lizzie asks.

"What?"

"Josie's feelings for you. I know it's been a long time but she has never been able to move on with anyone. And she always where's that necklace you got her on our sixteenth birthday" Lizzie says. "Why did you break up with her Hope? I might not be around after today to figure it out"

"Do you still think Josie will win?" Hope asks, ignoring her question about the break up.

"I'm not sure anymore. Josie has distanced herself from me but I hope she does win. I know... I don't sound like my selfish self..." Lizzie states. "But my sister deserves to love and if she does, I hope she gets to live with you back in her life because she is a lot happier with you"

*   
The moon rises and it's nearly midnight. Alaric, Josie, Lizzie, Caroline and Bonnie are all in the woods. The full moon is shining down on them.   
"Where's Hope?" Lizzie asks.

"Who cares? It's not surprising for her to not show up" Josie mutters. She then looks at her sisters. "I love you Lizzie. Just know that"

"I love you too" Lizzie says, pulling her sister into a hug.

"We have to start now before it reaches midnight" Bonnie says. Josie and Lizzie both cut their hands. Josie reaches out and takes both of Lizzie hands, gripping onto them tight.  
Every since Josie found out about the merge she hasn't been afraid but right now she's terrified.

They start the spell "Sanguinem desimilus! Sanguinem generis fiantus" they both say in sync. Finally they both fall to the ground unconscious. Alaric falls on his knees next to both of his daughters, waiting...

Hope walks in through the trees holding her purple pendant out, muttering a spell. She repeats the spell and the pendant starts to glow. Finally, Josie wakes up. The necklace in Hope's hand stops glowing. Josie looks around and sees Hope holding the pendant.

"What did you do?" She asks Hope.

"If it worked... Lizzie's soul is inside the pendant. How do you feel?" Hope asks.

"Different" Josie says softly. "I feel different like I have some type of new knowledge"

"Kai said that you should feel like a whole new person in the beginning" Bonnie explains.

"No I feel like the same person"

"That's because Lizzie's soul didn't merge with yours, you have only become the Gemini leader" hope explains. She moves over to Lizzie and takes her best friend into her arms. She puts the necklace around Lizzie's neck and starts muttering a spell. Lizzie's eyes open after a minute and she looks around confused.

"I was dead" Lizzie's first words were. "Why am I here?"

"Hope saved you" Josie says. And she runs over and hugs her sister in relief. She looks up at Hope and feels nothing but love for her.

*

"You're not going to leave again are you" Josie asks as she leans against Hope's door frame the next morning. Hope turns around and shakes her head.

"No, I have no reason to anymore" Hope says. Josie walks in and closes the door.

"Why didn't you tell me what you planned to do?" Josie asks. Hope looks down at the floor.

"I was afraid of giving you false hope, I didn't know if it would work" Hope explains. "Four years ago on thanksgiving I came up with the idea and I knew a spell like that would take a long time to master and it's hard to find an object that can trap a soul and keep it in tact. It took me a long time but I knew I had to do it. It was more important that you lived then us being in a relationship." Hope says. She steps closer to Josie. "You have been all that matters to me for six years and four and a half of those years we weren't even together but I still thought of you every single day"

"Hope..." Josie begins but Hope cuts her off.

"I planned to do something on thanksgiving, the day that I didn't show up at the airport..." Hope pulls a small box out of her pocket and opens it to reveal a ring. Josie's mouth opens slightly in shock. It's a beautiful diamond ring. "I was going to ask you to marry me and if you still feel the same about me then you use to, the offer is still on the table" Hope says looking Josie in the eyes. Josie looks at her in tears.

"You spent four years doing everything you could to save my sisters life? Hope you deserve the world and yes I will marry you." Josie says before pulling Hope in for a kiss.


End file.
